Mi historia en One Piece
by erichankawaii
Summary: Aquí cuento cómo conocía a Portgas D. Ace y a la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy :3
1. Capítulo 1

Recuerdo que era una mañana de verano. Sí, me acuerdo porque era el día de mi cumpleaños y mi madre no dejaba de decir que iba a ser el cumpleaños más caluroso de la historia, porque se iba a derretir hasta el fuego de las velas de mi tarta. Aquello no tenía mucho sentido, porque nunca celebraba mi cumpleaños ni hacíamos o comprábamos una tarta.

Fue el más extraño de toda mi vida. Porque ni me desperté en mi cama, ni en mi habitación, ni en mi casa, ni en mi ciudad, ni en mi país, ni en mi continente, ni en mi mundo, ni en mi dimensión.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y se clavaban directamente en mis ojos, así que aparté la cara y me los froté.

Miré a mi alrededor y fue un milagro que no sufriese un infarto o algo parecido. Las cosas no eran extrañas, todo era como si estuviese en un universo paralelo.

Una mujer alta y robusta se alzaba ante mí.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- preguntó. Me quedé mirándola unos segundos sin responder. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

-Kya~! ¿Dónde… dónde está mi ropa?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí…-respondió ella-. Apareciste así en el muelle a las cuatro de la mañana. Agradece que te haya encontrado yo y no los pescadores. La mayoría son unos pervertidos, ¿sabes? No creo que a ninguno se le hubiera ocurrido traerte al pueblo…

Continuó hablando mientras yo miraba la habitación con todo detalle.

Hoy… es mi cumpleaños… es… pensé. Pero aquél no parecía mi mundo, ni siquiera mi época.

-Disculpe…

-Nora. Puedes llamarme Nora, cariño.

-Nora… ¿qué día es hoy? Más bien… ¿en qué época estamos?

Me miró como si tuviera tres ojos y luego estalló en una carcajada.

-Veo que no recuerdas nada. Debes de haberte dado un golpe en la cabeza, o algo así. Voy a buscarte algo de ropa.

Dicho esto, desaparece por el pasillo.

-Seguramente hayas naufragado.-le oigo desde otra habitación.- Hay muchos naufragios en la Era Pirata, ¿sabes?

Me da un vuelco al corazón.

-¿Qué? ¿La Era Pirata? ¿A qué te refieres?

Mi voz suena quebrada y nerviosa.

Nora vuelve a la habitación con un cesto lleno de ropa y se pone a rebuscar.

-Vaya… tal vez deba llevarte a un médico, pequeña. ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Venías en un barco, eras pescadora o algo así? Porque hueles bastante a pescado… tal vez sea porque has llegado por el mar… así, desnuda… como Dios te trajo al mundo… pobre muchacha.

Me di cuenta de que Nora era bastante habladora, pero aquello no me molestaba en absoluto. Es más, agradecía muchísimo su preocupación. No sabía qué habría hecho si hubiera acabado en manos de otra persona.

Mientras me vestía, ella seguía hablando.

-Escucha, pequeña. Tengo que decirte una cosa. No menciones absolutamente nada sobre el One Piece, no digas que lo buscas ni preguntes nada. Es peligroso que la gente piense que eres pirata porque pueden echarte.

-El… ¿One Piece?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Debía estar en un sueño. El One Piece era ficticio, no podía ser real. Era una historia que me encantaba pero muy a mi pesar no era real.

-Cierto.-dijo Nora.- No recuerdas nada. Bueno, pues mejor así. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Eri?

Me quedé mirándola mientras sonreía.

-Sí… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Su rostro sonriente se tornó en una expresión algo asustada. Como si hubiera preguntado algo que no debería.

El silencio se rompió cuando una mujer entró en la casa de repente y dijo:

-¡Piratas! ¡Hay un pirata en la aldea! ¡De prisa, al templo! ¡Debemos escondernos! ¡Vamos!

Cuando cerró la puerta de golpe miré hacia Nora. Pero ella ya no estaba allí.

-¿Nora?-grité. La busqué por todas las habitaciones, pero no estaba. Pensé que ya habría salido sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Ni siquiera me calcé, salí con aquel sencillo vestido y seguí la dirección en la que iba todo el mundo.

Había una niña llorando en medio de aquel ajetreo, y unos campesinos muy bestias la tiraron al suelo. Me abrí paso como pude para acudir a ayudarla, pero unos brazos salieron desde detrás de una casa y la metieron detrás. Después, una sombra salió de allí detrás con la niña en brazos. Corría tan rápido que apenas era capaz de seguirla. Iba en dirección al templo. La dejó en la puerta y se marchó. Vi a la niña entrar allí mientras la otra persona se alejaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso quería morir?

Un cura estaba en la puerta, aguantándola para que estuviese abierta, gritando "¡vamos, vamos, vamos!" y dejando pasar a todo el mundo.

Sé que si fuese una heroína seguiría a aquella sombra en busca de la aventura, pero lo cierto es que soy una miedica que teme a todo. Así que seguí a los demás. Cuando había pasado por la puerta, el cura me agarró del brazo bruscamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó.

-Yo… vivo con Nora, he llegado hoy, soy… su sobrina política, ¿ella ya entrado ya?

-¿Nora?-preguntó el cura.- ¡Aquí no hay ninguna Nora! ¡Márchate de aquí, eres una aliada de los piratas!

Dicho esto, me tiró al suelo con brusquedad. Una mujer me pisó la mano y un hombre me dio una patada sin querer al pasar corriendo. No sabía qué hacer. Me estaba entrando el pánico, así que me escondí detrás de una de las casas. Todos pensaban que era una aliada de los piratas, y Nora me había dicho que eso no era bueno. Nora… ¿dónde se habría metido?

Estaba detrás de la casa, mirando de reojo las calles. Los Marines habían llegado.

Ahora sabía dónde estaba. No tenía claro si era un sueño o era real, pero sabía perfectamente dónde estaba. Estaba en la Era Pirata, donde los piratas del mundo entero buscan el One Piece.

Los Marines iban entrando por las casas para buscar a aquel pirata. Tenía que hacer algo o pensarían que era yo.

Me di la vuelta y casi se me sale el corazón. A mi lado había una persona. Y no una persona cualquiera.

Aquel pelo negro cubierto por un sombrero naranja tipo Oeste, aquella espalda desnuda con la marca de Barbablanca, aquellas bermudas marrones y esas botas enormes.

Portgas D. Ace.

Se me escapó un grito ahogado y él se dio la vuelta de golpe.

-¡Mierda!-murmuró, y se sacó rápidamente un cuchillo del pantalón. Me lo colocó en el cuello y yo iba a gritar, pero él me tapó la boca.

Lo miré y él echó un vistazo hacia donde estaban los Marines. Luego me volvió a mirar y suspiró aliviado. Fue como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que era una amiga suya de toda la vida. Me quitó el cuchillo del cuello y me dijo:

-Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Sonrió y me quedé bastante confusa. Negué despacio con la cabeza y él me cogió de la mano.

-Ven por aquí.-me dijo.

No sabía adónde me llevaba ni lo que iba a pasar. Sabía que él era una buena persona, pero tal vez el verdadero mundo de la Era Pirata no era como las historias contaban.

Me llevó a los adentros de un bosque.

-¿Eres Eri?

Me quedé muy sorprendida.

-Sí. Bueno, así me llaman algunos amigos, pero… espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él seguía muy sonriente.

-No, espera, ¿por qué YO estoy aquí?

-Ya sé que estás algo confusa, pero no te preocupes. Yo… bueno, he venido aquí porque estoy buscando a un… viejo amigo.

Sentí un _deja vu_. Sabía que Ace buscaba a alguien. A alguien malo. Pero era extraño. No recordaba nada. Ni el pasado, ni el presente. Solo recordaba los personajes de la Era Pirata.

Estaba muy asustada.

-Ace… yo sé quién eres…

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo, sonriente de nuevo.- Me hace ilusión. Es decir, sabía que conocías la Era pirata, pero… no sabía que recordarías mi nombre.

-A ver, espera… ¿puedes explicarme lo que está pasando?

-Estás roja como un tomate.-dijo él. Era cierto. No sabía por qué, pero notaba que las mejillas me ardían.

-Ace…

-Está bien, está bien. Bueno… está claro que aquí no está mi querido Barbanegra. En fin, vayamos a buscarle a otra isla.

-¿Vayamos?

-Claro. ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí sola?

En ese momento oímos las lejanas voces de los marines acercándose. Miré a Ace.

-No…

No había terminado de hablar cuando me cogió de la mano y echó a correr entre los árboles a toda velocidad. Llegamos al muelle y vi el barco de los Marines y una pequeña barca al lado.

-Tenemos que ir los dos… ¿en eso?

-¿No te parece lo bastante grande?-dijo él.

-¿Grande? ¡Pero si en esa barquita apenas quepo yo!-dije, y se me escapó una risita.

Él me miró serio sin parar de correr.

-Nadie dijo que fuéramos a navegar en mi barquita.

Me soltó la mano y aumentó la velocidad, mientras yo le seguía lo más rápido que podía.

Los marines que estaban en el barco empezaron a gritar y a coger sus armas. Mientras le disparaban, las balas atravesaban a Ace como si nada, haciendo en su cuerpo pequeñas llamas de fuego que se consumían. De un salto, él subió al barco y empezó a atacar con fuego, arrasándolo todo.

Algunos corrían, otros saltaban al mar. El caso es que el barco quedó libre.

Desde arriba, Ace me miró.

Yo sabía que él tenía aquellos poderes así que no estaba confusa, pero sí muy emocionada aunque no sabía por qué.

Los dos nos sonreíamos como si fuésemos cómplices, aunque hubiese hecho él todo el trabajo sucio.

Sentí unos pasos corriendo detrás de mí. Eran los marines.

Cogieron sus rifles y apuntaron hacia mí.

Era el final. No quería morir así. Siempre había soñado con estar en ese lugar. Acababa de conocer a Portgas D. Ace. No quería despertarme ya.

Cerré los ojos y no paré de correr, como si aquello fuera a salvarme de las balas.

Cuando los abrí, Ace no estaba en el barco. Estaba detrás de mí, luchando con los Marines. Me paré un momento.

-¡Ace!

-¡Sigue, sigue corriendo!-dijo. Me sonrió despreocupado. Parecía que incluso se lo estaba pasando bien. Seguí corriendo hacia el barco. Sabía que Ace podía con todos ellos, pero estaba preocupada.

Mi preocupación no tenía sentido alguno, pues pudo con ellos en dos segundos y enseguida me alcanzó. Me cogió de la mano y me subió a su caballito. Subió al barco por una cuerda a la velocidad de la luz y me dejó bajar, diciendo:

-¡Alehop!

Luego, son parar de sonreír, corrió a desatar el barco del muelle.

Cuando zarpamos, Ace ondeó la mano hacia los marines y comenzó a lanzarles besos, partiéndose de risa mientras ellos lo maldecían.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta, me sonrió.  
Yo le devolví la sonrisa sin saber muy bien por qué. Entonces, él se me quedó mirando como un pasmarote. Yo me quedé callada y él volvió a sonreír.  
-Luffy tenía razón.-dijo.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntar, entró en el camarote.  
-Sí señor… llevaba días en esa barquichuela. Esto sí es viajar en primera clase.  
De pronto un extraño sonido nos sobresaltó. Era un caracolófono.  
-Vaya, una llamada…-dice Ace.  
-¡No lo cojas! ¡Nos descubrirán!  
Pero Ace me mira sonriente y lo coge igual.  
-¿SÍ?-dice poniendo voz muy grave.-Aquí los palurdos de la marina.  
Desde la otra línea se oye un murmullo y cuelgan.  
Pasamos al lado de una batea.  
-Ace, dejemos el caracolófono aquí. A lo mejor tienen una especie de radar y nos encuentran.  
Por una vez me hace caso.  
-¿Vamos a la cocina? Me muero de hambre, ¿y tú?

Dicho esto me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta la cocina. Comemos juntos. Dormimos. Nos despertamos. Desayunamos.

Hablamos como si nada, pero él no llega a explicarme cómo he llegado aquí. La verdad es que cada vez me importa menos. Me llevo muy bien con él y estoy empezando a tenerle cariño.

Nos reímos muchísimo juntos. Se ríe de mí porque no sé cocinar absolutamente nada y yo me río de él porque no sabe dibujar ni una casa.

Pasa un mes, y otro. Y es mi mejor amigo. Dormimos juntos, en la misma cama. Pero como si fuéramos hermanos.  
Me defiende de otros piratas, visitamos aldeas. Pasan más y más meses.

Una noche estoy en la cocina, calentando dos tazones de té. Los llevo con mucho cuidado a cubierta. Ace está sentado, apoyado en una pared mirando las estrellas. Me mira y ve que apenas puedo caminar con los dos tazones llenos y ardiendo, y se levanta corriendo a ayudarme. Yo los cogía por el asa, pero estaban muy llenos y apenas podía con ellos, debido a que tengo menos fuerza que un colibrí. Sin embargo, él los coge por debajo como si nada. Tiene el poder del fuego, una simple taza hirviendo no le hace nada.

-Gracias.-le digo.  
Nos sentamos y él me acerca una pequeña caja de madera para que apoye mi taza.

Después nos quedamos mirando las estrellas sin intercambiar palabra.

-Ace, tienes que entrenarme. No tengo fuerza, y siempre tienes que defenderme tú.

Él no me mira, pero ríe.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-No, de verdad. ¿Me entrenarás? Va, porfa…  
Él se pone serio.

-No creo que eso sea… posible.  
Abandono las estrellas y le miro. Su tono de voz me asusta.  
-¿Por qué no?  
Él continúa mirando al cielo.  
-Porque mañana… llegaremos a la isla.  
-¿Qué isla?  
Él se queda en silencio.  
-¿Qué isla, Ace?  
Él suspira.  
-Tengo que seguir buscando a Barbanegra.  
-¿Y no es lo que estamos haciendo ahora?

Entonces se vuelve y me mira directamente a los ojos. No me gusta esa mirada. Es como si tuviera… miedo.  
-Tengo que seguir buscándole… solo.

El mar está tranquilo y a una temperatura congelante, como siempre. La luna refleja nuestros rostros. El suyo firme y el mío atemorizado. Ninguno de los dos dice nada en los siguientes 20 segundos.


	3. Chapter 3

-Eri, por favor, no llores.  
Yo me seco las lágrimas con la manga del jersey.  
-¿Y qué más da? Siempre has dicho que soy una llorona, ¿no? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Echarme a reír? Vas a dejarme sola en esta isla y ni siquiera me das una explicación. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?  
Él me mira apenado y se acera a mí.  
-No has hecho nada mal, Eri, eres… increíble, eres perfecta, eres como de mi familia, pero… tengo que… irme, de verdad.  
-Sigo sin entender por qué no puedo irme contigo. Hasta ahora lo he hecho y ha sido genial. ¿Te molesto? Dime, ¿es eso? ¿Soy un estorbo para ti?  
-Pero, ¿qué dices? No digas tonterías.  
Se acerca más y me pone una mano en la cabeza.  
-Espero que cuando nos veamos, hayas crecido un poco más, enana... no me llegas ni a la barbilla.  
Dicho esto se echa a reír, y es la primera vez que yo no río con él. Él me mira apenado, pero creo que lo comprende.  
-¿Qué está pasando, Ace? ¿Estás en peligro?

Él se queda callado durante un minuto.

-No estoy en peligro, Eri - suspira y me mira a los ojos-. ¿No te parece extraño que nos hayamos encontrado en aquel pueblo justo cuando he llegado, y en cuanto te he visto nos hemos marchado sin más? ¿No te parece raro que haya ido a esa isla solo para dar media vuelta y marcharme?

Yo le miro fijamente y sorbo por la nariz. Nunca he sido muy rápida mentalmente, siempre he sido la típica chica despistada y torpe. No me hubiera dado cuenta de que había algo extraño en eso por muchos años que pasaran.

-Ahora… que lo dices…  
-Eri yo no buscaba a Barbanegra allí. En ese momento estaba…  
Yo le miro atenta y él gira la cara, se da una palmada en la frente y gruñe.

-No esperaba… que esto saliera así… no esperaba llegar a cogerte cariño, no estaba previsto que llegara a quererte…  
Más lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos. Nunca le había visto tan serio.

-Ahora mismo sólo soy un… mensajero.

Mis lágrimas cesan y los músculos del cuerpo se me relajan. Y de pronto un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, como si la mirada penetrante de Ace me estuviera acechando.

-¿Ibas a venderme, Ace?  
Se esfumó aquella expresión de su rostro, cosa que me alivió bastante. Ya parecía él otra vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a venderte, Eri? No digas bobadas.

-¿Entonces qué?

Vuelve a quedarse callado.

-Ace, ¿qué está pasando?

-Soy un mensajero, quiero decir… solo tenía que ocuparme de que… estuvieras bien. Tenía que protegerte. Eres una entrega muy importante.

-No puedo creer lo que has dicho.

Es la primera vez que me enfado con él. Creía que era imposible hacerlo, pero no.

-¡Espera, Eri! ¿Adónde vas?  
-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Ace?! ¡Estás hablando como si yo fuera un obeto del que te has tenido que hacer cargo hasta entregarme a mi dueño! ¿¡Sabes lo que es eso?!

Sigo caminando entre sollozos y Ace no me sigue. Se queda mirándome, de pie. Yo entro en el camarote y me tubo en la cama.

Un rato más tarde salgo para beber algo. Estoy deshidratada y eso hace que me encuentre aún peor, sumándoselo a mi terrible dolor de cabeza.

Antes de entrar en la cocina veo a Ace sentado en la mesa, hablando por un caracolófono.

-Ella está bien. Pues claro que la he protegido, la quiero, ¿sabes? ¡Me da igual, joder, me da igual que no pueda! ¡Ha salido así, yo no lo he elegido! Si ese idiota hubiese querido a un tío fortachón y matón sería perfecto, pero no, tiene que elegir a la chica más dulce e inocente del mundo. ¡Y me mandas a mí a buscarla! ¡A MÍ! ¿No sabías que podía pasar esto? ¿No eres tú la mujer del sabiondo ese, eh? ¿No debería él haberlo previsto? ¡Bah, paso de tus regañinas! ¡Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?! ¡Ya lo sé, mañana la dejaré allí!

No comprendo nada de lo que está pasando y cada vez tengo más miedo. Ace se calma de pronto y se apoya en la mesa con una mano en la frente.  
Después deja salir un largo suspiro.  
-No hay manera de que se quede conmigo, ¿verdad?  
Parece preocupado. Tal vez no debería haberle hablado así.  
-Ya… sé que podré verla, pero… no es lo mismo que verle todos los días… ya sabes… Sí, vale. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós, Nora.

Me quedo de piedra al oír ese nombre. Pero tengo poco tiempo para estar sorprendida, porque cuando me fijo en Ace tiene las dos manos apoyadas sobre la frente y el pelo le tapa los ojos. Sólo puedo ver que está apretando los dientes y mueve las aletas de su nariz.

Las lágrimas de Portgas D. Ace rociaban la mesa de madera de un Gran Buque de la marina la última vez que le vi.


	4. Chapter 4

Miro al techo de aquella casa. No me gusta. Detesto sus paredes, sus escaleras, su pintura, su olor y sus ventanas.

Lo detesto todo, pero no porque la casa en sí fuera fea. La odio porque me quedaré allí sola en vez de con Ace. Sé que si él se quedara en esa casa y yo me marchara en el barco, este me parecería horrendo y apestoso.

Ace llega por detrás para dejar la última maleta en el suelo.  
-Tu ropa. Ya está todo, ¿no?  
Todavía tiene los ojos rojos de haber llorado hacía diez minutos.  
Entonces los dos nos miramos fijamente, de pie uno frente al otro. Es la despedida. Tal vez no lo vuelva a ver, tal vez sí. El caso es que nunca volvería a ser como antes. Es como si me arrancaran una parte de mí.

-Esto es como si me arrancaran una parte de mí.-dice él de repente, como si me hubiese leído la memoria.-Es como si fueras mi hermana y llevara toda la vida contigo, y de pronto… no estuvieras.

Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez. Agacho la cabeza y lloro muy bajito. Él no dice nada, sólo me mira. Yo me tapo la cara con las dos manos.

No me veo capaz de decirle adiós. Aunque sé que no hay vuelta atrás, me siento con la necesidad de decirle:

-No te marches.

Entonces escucho sus pasos caminando despacio hacia mí. Con el dedo índice doblado me levanta la cara. Después me aparta las manos y se queda muy cerca de mí.

Una lágrima asoma en cada uno de sus ojos. Junta su frente con la mía y yo le pongo una mano en cada mejilla. Él me rodea la cintura con los brazos.

-Te quiero.

Ace es diferente a todo el mundo. Siempre he sido tan enamoradiza, tan inocentona y crédula… que me enamoraba de cualquier chico que me miraba o tenía un gesto amable conmigo.  
Sin embargo sentía que Ace era como un hermano. Le quería, pero no de esa manera. Había conseguido abrir un hueco en mi corazón como una de las personas más importantes.

Yo cierro los ojos y siento su aliento en mi cuello. Me abraza muy fuerte, como si nunca fuera a marcharse.

-Te quiero de verdad, Eri.  
Entonces empiezo a sollozar en alto. Mi voz es quebradiza y angustiosa.  
-Yo también te quiero, Ace.-digo como puedo.

Nos quedamos así un rato y él me susurra que todo irá bien.  
Yo le pregunto si le volveré a ver, y él me promete que sí.  
Ahí estoy yo, la chica más inocente del mundo creyéndome una promesa de un pirata. Él era, al fin y al cabo, el pirata más importante para mí. Tenía corazón de león.

Y me da un beso. Solo un pico, como para mostrar afecto, pero sin pasión o deseo alguno. Fue como un beso entre hermanos. Después nos soltamos y él dio un paso atrás.

-Adiós, pequeñaja.-dice, y sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero ninguno de los dos tiene la más mínima gana de sonreír en ese momento.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan por última vez. Él se gira y sus ojos ya no miran hacia mí. Miran a aquel barco, a aquel estúpido barco en el que él partió. Yo me quedé sola, mirándole desde la puerta. Cuando subió al barco, echó una última mirada a la orilla, pero después entró en un camarote.

Sé que lloraba. Sé que lo hacía, porque lo sentía. Era como si estuviéramos compenetrados.

Yo también lloraba, lloraba sin parar. Parecía que nunca se acabarían mis lágrimas.

Y detrás de mí, apareció Nora.  
No le pregunté absolutamente nada. No le dirigí palabra. Ella solo me sonrió como gesto comprensivo y yo me abracé a ella como si no hubiera mañana.

Deshice las maletas tres días después de que él se marchara.  
En una de ellas encontré un papel del tamaño de la palma de mi mano. Solo ponía: Ace.  
No intercambiaba una sola palabra con Nora. Me pasaba los días mirando por la ventana, con la estúpida esperanza de que aquel Buque de la Marina apareciese de nuevo en el horizonte, y bajase de él Ace, con aquella sonrisa despreocupada diciéndome que era una broma, que solo estaba preparándome una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, o algo así.

Estuve en esa casa, sola, durante al menos tres semanas, mientras Nora iba y venía. Siempre se mostraba muy amable conmigo, y yo sonreía como podía. Pero nunca llegué a preguntarle nada. Ya sabía que estaba pasando algo extraño, y que nadie quería explicármelo. No quería perder el tiempo con esas cosas, porque sabía que solo me hacían llorar.

No hacía más que preguntarme a mí misma dónde estaba Ace, si estaba bien, si me había olvidado ya. Eso era lo que más temía.

Después empecé a salir a la calle y a dialogar con la gente del pueblo. En unos meses conseguí integrarme y hasta me reía con ellos. Pero nunca le olvidé. Jamás lo hice.

Pasaba el tiempo y una buena mañana, Nora desapareció de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Soy Eri. Solo quería decir que el dibujo de la portada es mío, y tengo más dibujos hechos con los personajes de One Piece. Aunque de momento sean pocos haré más. Si queréis echar un vistazo: ¡Gracias! _

Me sentí mal porque en aquellos tres meses no había hablado con ella a pesar de que se había estado ocupando de mí todo el tiempo. Es más, ni siquiera le di las gracias.  
Tal vez se había marchado por eso.

Decido preguntar a la gente del pueblo. Justo cuando voy a salir por la puerta, me encuentro a Tom delante de mí.

Tom es mi vecino. Es más alto que yo y tiene los ojos muy azules, y el pelo rubio, aunque no muy rubio. Más bien del color del trigo, como yo. Sonríe y me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Tom, ¿has visto a Nora?  
Pero, ¿qué pasa conmigo? Hasta hace nada la gente me decía que daba las gracias y pedía perdón por todo, y ¿ahora ni siquiera saludaba?

-¿Qué?

-Nora, ¿la has visto?

-¿Nora?

Ya estaba volviendo a pasar. La gente no conocía a Nora. ¿Por qué? Estaba empezando a tener esa sensación de soledad y angustia de nuevo. No sabía qué hacía allí ni cómo había llegado, y las personas en las que creía que podía confiar desaparecían.

Bueno, en Ace no creía que podía confiar. Sabía que podía hacerlo.

Y le escuché hablando por teléfono con Nora, así que supuse que ella también era fiable.

-¡Tom!-oímos a nuestra derecha.  
Es su madre.  
-Hola, señora Clarks.- digo.

Esta vez es ella la que no me saluda a mí.

-Gracias a Dios.- dice.

Parece muy agitada y está sudando.  
-¿Qué pasa, mamá?  
-Escuchadme, escuchadme bien los dos… no es seguro, pero… acaba de llegar un informe de la marina… han divisado un barco que viene en esta dirección. Es un rumor, pero por si acaso meteos en casa.

-¿Un barco? ¿De la marina?-pregunta Tom.

El corazón se me sale del pecho.

-¿De la marina?-repito nerviosa. Ace iba en un buque de la marina. Rezo porque sea él y un escalofrío de esperanza me recorre el cuerpo durante un segundo, el tiempo que tarda su madre en responder con un simple:

-No.

Suspiro y mis músculos se relajan de nuevo. Claro que no es Ace. La vida nunca me daría una alegría semejante.

Pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero al oír aquello me doy cuenta de que no es así.

-Venga, a casa. ¿Estarás bien, Eri?-dice la señora Clarks, agarrando a Tom de un brazo.  
-Pero, ¿qué dices, mamá? Eri vive sola, si son piratas, ¿cómo va a estar a salvo?

Me quedo callada porque sé que su madre no está de acuerdo con ello. Nunca le he caído demasiado bien, no me odiaba, es más, de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Tom por mí, pero nunca le gusté demasiado. Supongo que es porque me pasaba el día metida en casa.

-Bueno, ¿no tiene puertas en su casa? Es tan fácil como cerrar con llave.  
-Pero…  
-Tom, estaré bien, gracias.-digo, y sonrío a pesar de estar muerta de miedo.  
No me da tiempo a decir nada más. Los dos desaparecen corriendo por la esquina, Tom arrastrado por su madre, y yo vuelvo adentro de casa. Empiezo a temblar y miro a todas partes sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pongo pestillo a todas las puertas y cierro las ventanas. Bloqueo todas las posibles entradas con muebles. Después apago las luces y me quedo sentada en una esquina. ¿Había mencionado que tengo miedo a la oscuridad? No, ¿verdad? Aunque no es muy difícil de imaginar sabiendo que soy una miedica… en fin…

Alguien llama a mi puerta. No contesto, y llaman otra vez. Miro por la rejilla de una ventana.

Veo a la gente del pueblo corriendo, metiéndose en sus casas. Algunos son agarrados por los piratas. Son feos y apestosos, con las ropas hechas un cristo y con apenas ocho dientes. Ríen, pasándoselo bien sembrando el pánico.

Y de pronto encuentro la mirada de un pirata observándome, acercándose. Grita algo a uno de sus camaradas y los dos vienen hacia mi casa corriendo.

De pronto todo se queda en silencio y yo estoy temblando, con ganas de llorar.

Oigo un paso, dos, tres. Llega el cuarto, seguido por el estruendo de una ventana rompiéndose. Y sus risas. Son cinco o seis los que han entrado. Sé que debería echar a correr, pero me quedo allí, inmóvil. Uno de ellos me ve e intenta atizarme con su espada, y rompe la ventana por la que estaba mirando hacía un poco.

No me ha dado a pesar de que el único movimiento que mi cuerpo se ha visto capaz de hacer es rodearme la cabeza con los brazos y encoger las piernas. Y no me da.

Está borracho, cómo no.

Piratas.

Aprovecho para escapar por la ventana y me encuentro corriendo entre la multitud, sin saber adónde ir.

-¡ERI!-escucho detrás de mí. Son Tom y su hermana Hilda.

Corro hacia ellos como puedo.

-¡Pero, ¿cómo podía ser un rumor?! ¡Si han llegado en diez minutos! ¿¡No debería haber llegado ya la Marina?! ¡Deberían haber sabido que…!  
-¡Este no es el barco que divisó la marina!

Abro los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué?!-digo.-Eso quiere decir que…

-¡Que hay un barco pirata más viniendo hacia aquí!

Me tapo la boca con las manos y mis ojos expresan angustia y miedo. Los tres miramos a nuestro alrededor.

Y Hilda rompe nuestro silencio.

-Se acabó. Es el fin. Hoy vamos a morir.


	6. Chapter 6

Un pirata flacucho y escuchimizado corre hacia nosotros.

Hilda, que es la más mayor, nos coge a Tom y a mí de las manos y nos lleva al lado de una casa. A nuestro lado, un pirata empuja a otro, este último gordo y enorme, y un trozo de madera cae hacia Hilda.

-¡Hilda!-grito. La agarro del brazo y tiro de ella hacia mí. El trozo de madera cae sobre mí y yo grito de dolor sintiendo una astilla del tamaño de un dedo gordo clavada profundamente en mi pierna.

-¡Eri!-gritan Hilda y Tom.

En ese momento empiezo a marearme. El sonido deja de llegar a mis oídos y veo todo borroso. Veo personas corriendo. Veo un pirata agarrando a Tom y a Hilda. Yo susurro sus nombres. Los ojos se me cierran poco a poco y siento que la sangre deja de llegarme al cerebro. Cada vez las cosas se vuelven más borrosas.

Eri, oigo. Susurro ¿qué?, como si estuviese teniendo una conversación completamente normal con otra persona que está en frente de mí.

Levántate de ahí, me dice la voz. Me resulta un tanto familiar. Me calma. Me siento más tranquila. Eri, levántate de ahí.

Creo que soy yo misma. Creo que es mi conciencia. Pero modificando mi voz. Cierro los ojos del todo y veo todo blanco. Y su silueta. La silueta de Ace.

Me está sonriendo.  
-¡Ace!-grito. Quiero correr hacia él, pero me duele la pierna.  
-¿Te has hecho daño?-me pregunta. Como él sonríe, yo también sonrío.  
-No, estoy bien. Te he echado de menos.  
-Levántate.  
-¿Qué?  
De pronto empieza a desaparecer mientras da pasos hacia atrás.

-Levántate de ahí, Eri.  
-¿De qué estás…?  
-¡Por el amor de Dios, levántate ahora mismo!

-¡ACE!-grito, y abro los ojos.

-¡QUE TE LEVANTES!-un señor me aparta el trozo de madera de la pierna y me mi herida.  
-¡Señor Clarks!  
-¡Vamos, Hilda y Tom están bien! ¡Luego te curaremos eso! Tiene sque ir hacia mi casa, ¿crees que podrás?  
Tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiese acabado.

Si Ace hubiese estado allí estaría luchando partiéndose de risa.  
Pero no está.

De pronto, el señor Clarks ya no está en frente de mí. Está enfretándose a un pirata a unos metros a la izquierda. Ojalá yo fuese así de valiente, ojalá fuera capaz de arriesgar mi vida así por la gente que quiero.

Me arrastro, y después voy a la pata coja con la ayuda de la pared. Pero el dolor me hace imposible el moverme y me siento detrás de una casa. Estoy sudando y temblando. Me miro la astilla clavada en la herida y acerco la mano muy despacio, respirando muy fuerte y con el aliento tembloroso.

Agarro la astilla como puedo y la saco un poco. Un dolor punzante me recorre el cuerpo y deja salir un grito de dolor de mi garganta. No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas. Decido quitármela de golpe, y la agarro con todas mis fuerzas. Después aprieto bien los ojos e inspiro muy fuerte.

Y oigo una voz riendo. Es un pirata enorme y peludo. Me ve y sonríe. Corre hacia mí con una vara de hierro y me dice "hola, guap"a. En cuanto está a escasos metros de mí levanta la mano con la vara.

Apenas me da tiempo a taparme con los brazos cuando una sombra salta del tejado de la casa en la que me escondo.

Veo unos pantalones anchos negros y unas botas que apenas se distinguen, pues tienen exactamente el mismo color que los pantalones. Una camisa hawaiana roja y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Solo le tapa la frente y está atado por detrás. Veo que le sale pelo por debajo del pañuelo y por la cabeza. Es de color verde.

Todo pasa muy rápido, pero yo lo veo todo a cámara lenta.

Tiene una espada en cada mano y una la agarra con los dientes, y raja al enorme pirata con un rápido movimiento. El machote cae y el chico me mira unos segundos.

Tiene unos ojos penetrantes y terroríficos pero, a pesar de que su semblante muestra una expresión de enfado y acechante, los hombros caídos y la lenta manera en la que se va revelan que estaba más tranquilo que yo durmiendo.

Era él.

Era Zoro Roronoa.

Me quedo inmovilizada unos segundos mirando al suelo, asimilando que acababa de ver a Zoro Roronoa. Era imposible.

En ese momento lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tener un mando a distancia para rebobinar lo que acababa de pasar y volver a verle caer de aquel tejado con ese arte, con esa clase y delicadeza y asesinar a aquel malhechor en unos segundos para salvar a una persona que no conoce de nada.

Ni siquiera me ha mirado. Solo hemos cruzado miradas durante una milésima de segundo, y luego ha dado cuatro pasos lentos hacia la parte trasera de la casa para acelerar y seguir corriendo.

Ya se oyen cada vez menos voces allí detrás. ¿Qué está pasando?

No puede ser. El rumor hablaba de que se acercaba otro barco pirata, podría ser…?

Me arrastro aún con la pierna dolorida hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Y sólo veo un chico poco más alto que yo, de pelo negro y camiseta amarilla con pantalones azules ponerse un sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

Monkey D. Luffy.

El hermano de Ace.


	7. Chapter 7

Vuelvo a esconderme tras la casa.

No sé por qué, pero me ha entrado miedo. Todo esto es tan irreal. Sé cómo es Luffy. Soñaba con que le veía un día y nos llevábamos bien. Pero estoy herida y no puedo moverme. Estoy aterrorizada.

Me quedo detrás de la casa unos minutos rezando porque todo pase pronto. ¿Y mi vida? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ¿Mi familia, mis amigos…? ¿Dónde ha ido todo el mundo?

No estaba pasando por un buen momento, eso es cierto… recuerdo que a veces quería desaparecer… pero no de este modo, no llegando a una dimensión paralela que ni siquiera alcanzo a saber con toda seguridad si es ficticia o real.

Oigo el "¡crac!" de un palo partiéndose por la mitad. Miro al frente y descubro que no estoy sola. Alguien está escondido entre los matorrales de la parte trasera de la casa.  
Alguien, o más bien, "algo". No estoy demasiado asustada, pues sé que no puede ser un pirata a menos que esté arrodillado o tenga un problema de crecimiento muy grave.

Pienso que será una ardilla de tamaño ligeramente exagerado o un mapache. El cerebro me impide sentir miedo o angustia, porque está centrado en la zona de mi herida.  
El matorral sigue moviéndose. El animal no se ha marchado, y temo que me haya visto y esté escondiéndose con la intención de hacerme su presa.

Cojo una piedra del tamaño de la palma de mi mano y la agarro con decisión. El corazón me va a mil por hora y respiro mucho más rápido de lo normal. Tiro la piedra hacia los matorrales.

Cuando nací, llegó al mundo la persona con menos puntería del mundo. Y eso no había cambiado, la verdad. Sumándole el hecho de estar tirada con una astilla clavada en la pierna que me impedía concentrarme y apuntar bien a mi objetivo, que no ayudaba mucho.

Sin embargo asusto al animal, que emite un gemido extraño y sale de los matorrales.  
Sé qué es. Es un animal, pero no al ciento por ciento. Lanzo un grito ahogado del susto y él se pone a gritar y cae al suelo.

-¿¡Chopper?!-se me escapa.  
Él se queda sorprendido y me mira en silencio.  
-¡No te preocupes, Chopper, vengo a salvarte! una voz familiar a mi derecha.  
Veo un tirachinas enorme apuntando hacia mí y encojo un poco las piernas.  
-¡No, espera!-grito.  
-¡No, espera!-grita el animal, como si me hubiera leído la mente.-¡Espera, Usopp!

El pequeño reno se transforma de repente para hacer su cuerpo más musculoso y alto, cosa de la que no me sorprendo. De alguna manera, me esperaba que hiciese eso. Se acerca y se agacha a mi lado.  
-Chopper, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!-grita el chico de pelo negro y rizado.  
-¿Eri?  
Le miro a los ojos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me conoce aquí?  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
Su expresión asustadiza se torna en emoción y alegría a la vez, cosa que me sorprende muchísimo en ese momento. Mira a Usopp y vuelve a mirarme a mí.  
-¡Eri!-se gira hacia Usopp.-¡Es Eri!-y vuelve a mirarme a mí.-¡Eri!  
-¿Me conocéis? Sé quiénes sois, pero ¿cómo sabéis vosotros quién soy?  
-¿Eri?-dice Usopp que también parece alegrarse de haber oído mi nombre. Se acerca corriendo y se agacha a mi lado. Sin querer, roza la astilla de mi pierna con la rodilla y yo grito un segundo.  
-¡Cuidado, Usopp! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna? ¿Te duele? Déjame ver…  
Mientras Chopper se agacha a examinar mi herida, yo miro a Usopp. Es una situación un tanto incómoda. Yo estoy sudando, con expresión de agonía en la cara y respirando muy profunda y rápidamente mientras él me observa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te pondrás bien.-me dice, aunque eso no me ayuda mucho en ese momento.  
-Gracias.-es lo primero que se me ocurre decir. Y sonrío como puedo.  
Chopper vuelve a mirarme.  
-Escucha, Eri. Vamos a llevarte a nuestro barco, pero veo que no puedes andar. Es peligroso que te lleve en brazos en esta situación porque si uno de esos tipos choca lo más mínimo contigo te va a doler muchísimo. Así que voy a dormirte, ¿vale?

-¿Qué? ¿Dormirme? ¿Es necesario? ¿No puedes dormirme solo la pierna? No puedo irme con vosotros. En serio, no puedo.  
Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y a mirar a todas partes. Chopper me coge por los hombros.  
-Escucha, todo va a salir bien. En cuanto te despiertes todo esto habrá acabado y estarás a salvo con nosotros.  
-Es que no puedo irme, de verdad, Ace piensa que estoy en este pueblo, ¿y si vuelve y no estoy?  
-¿Ace?-pregunta Chopper.-¿Portgas D. Ace?  
Usopp y Chopper se miran. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy llorando a mares.  
-Lo siento, es que no sé dónde estoy, no sé por qué todo el mundo me conoce aquí, y yo os conozco, pero no sabía ni que existíais, y no sé qué ha pasado conmigo, no sé cómo he llegado, ni dónde está Ace, ni Nora, ni nadie, y estoy aquí, detrás de una casa escondiéndome de unos piratas, con una astilla clavada en la pierna derecha, no puedo ni moverme y estoy sudando, y no sé qué tengo que hacer, no sé nada.

Los dos me miran unos segundos y yo me seco las lágrimas con la muñeca. Después inspiro profundamente y miro a los ojos a Chopper.

Él me sonríe.  
-Eri, no tienes que hacer nada, de verdad. Solo confía en nosotros.

Coge una mascarilla de su mochila y conecta un tubo a ella y a un frasco que no alcanzo a ver.

-Túmbate, ¿puedes tumbarte?-me pregunta Usopp.  
-Chopper me coge por la espalda y la nuca delicadamente y me posa en el suelo.  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto, viendo que Usopp me acerca la mascarilla a la cara.  
-Tranquila.-dice Chopper.-relájate.

Me pone la mascarilla en la boca y la nariz para que respire dentro de ella. No es el mejor olor del mundo, pero tampoco apesta a horrores. Siento cómo llega hasta mis fosas nasales y pierdo el conocimiento. Los ojos se me cierran poco a poco.

-Gracias…-es lo último que recuerdo haber dicho antes de cerrar los ojos por completo.


	8. Chapter 8

Un débil sonido de olas llega hasta mis oídos. Es agradable.  
Siento que cada vez tengo más control sobre mi cuerpo. Me estoy despertando. Pero estoy cansada, así que aún no abro los ojos. Me doy cuenta de que estoy tumbada en una cama con una gruesa manta que me está haciendo sudar y morirme de calor.  
Pongo el ceño fruncido un segundo y gimo a la vez que giro un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Oigo un lejano: "shishishi"…

De pronto me viene todo a la cabeza. Los piratas. Hilda, Tom, el señor y la señora Clarks. La astilla. Pero ya no me duele la pierna. Roronoa Zoro. Chopper, Usopp… un momento…

Abro los ojos de golpe y me incorporo un poco.  
-¡Ay!  
-¡Ay!  
Me he dado un cabezazo contra algo. Me froto la frente y abro los ojos.  
En frente a mí está Luffy D. Monkey, haciendo exactamente el mismo gesto que yo. Sin embargo, cuando yo le veo mis ojos se salen de las órbitas y él pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Estás bien! ¡Buenos días, bienvenida al Thousand Sunny!  
-¿Qué…?

No me da tiempo a decir nada más, porque él sale corriendo al otro lado de la habitación, abre la puerta y grita:

-¡OOOOOOE, CHOPPER! ¡ERI SE HA DESPERTADO!  
Luego vuelve corriendo hacia mí.  
Yo estoy muy nerviosa y lo primero que hago es destaparme. Si me quedo más con esa manta me asfixiaré de calor. Y veo que tengo el muslo derecho vendado. Apenas me duele ya.

Entra en la habitación Chopper, seguido de una chica guapísima de pelo corto y naranja, un chico bastante más alto que yo de pelo rubio que oculta su ojo izquierdo y un esqueleto afro.  
Nami, Sanji y Brook.

-¡Hola, rubita! ¿Cómo te encuentras, preciosa? ¿Estás bien?-dice Sanji, caminando rápidamente hacia mí. Me toca la frente.-No tienes fiebre, ¡cuánto me alegro! He tenido que salvarte de esos malditos piratas. Uno de ellos trataba de cortejarte, pero tú te mereces algo mucho mejor. Así que le pegué una patada y no volverás a verlo, no te preocupes, no dejaré que ese bastardo te…  
-Sanji.-interrumpe Chopper.-Se acuerda de todo.

Él me mira ruborizado y a mí se me da por reír. Todos me miran sorprendidos como si fuera un bicho raro. Me quedo en silencio y miro al suelo.  
-Perdón.-digo, aunque no sé por qué. Lo único que sé es que estoy roja como un tomate.  
Sanji grita:  
-Kawaiiiiii!-y se pone a girar por toda la habitación. Nami le da un puñetazo en la cabeza y lo insulta, a lo que él responde con un: "sí, mi preciosa Nami-swan".  
-¿Tú eres Eri?-me pregunta Nami. Asiento con la cabeza. Es verdad que es guapísima. Me encantaría ser tan decidida e inteligente como ella. Para mi desgracia soy todo lo contrario, insegura y torpe.-Estás sudando. Chopper, ¿qué le has dado?  
-¿Sudando?-pregunta Chopper, acercándose.-Pero si no tienes fiebre…  
-Ah, no, no te preocupes, es que tenía un poco de calor.  
-Vaya… había abierto un poco la ventana por si tenías calor, no sé cómo… eh, ¿y esa manta?  
-Ah, sí-dice Luffy sonriente.-es que he pensado que se iba a constipar, así que se la he puesto.  
-Gracias.-digo aunque sé que no ha ayudado en absoluto, y sonrío mientras Sanji, Nami y Chopper le echan una mirada asesina.  
Luego le echan la bronca y se oyen mis inútiles "¡no pasa nada, no lo ha hecho por mal! ¡Esperad, no pasa nada!" por el medio.

Brook se me acerca y me mira. A mí me da miedo hasta el más mínimo sonido un poco fuera de lugar, sin embargo no me da miedo Brook. Es como si lo conociera de toda la vida.  
Algo me dice lo que va a decir a continuación:  
-Perdone, señorita, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bra…?  
-¡Brook!-digo, y me pongo roja como un tomate otra vez.-¡No digas esas cosas…!

Sanji vuelve a gritar: "kawaiiiii!" y se pone a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Nami le grita "¡que te calles, imbécil!"

-Chopper.-digo.-¿Puedo levantarme? Ya no me duele nada la pierna.  
-Ah, es cierto. Salid todos de aquí, por favor. Es peligroso que choquéis con ella y se caiga, podría hacerse daño.  
-¡Jooo, Chopper! Te prometo que no nos chocaremos.-se queja Luffy.-¿Verdad, Eri?-dice, y me mira sonriente. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero no sé qué decirle.  
-¡Precisamente de ti es de quien tengo más miedo!  
Nami agarra a Sanji y Luffy de la oreja y se los lleva fuera de la habitación, y Brook cierra la puerta.  
Chopper me mira y se transforma aumentando su tamaño. Me coge del brazo delicadamente y me dice:  
-Intenta levantarte con cuidado…  
Yo me agarro a él y me levanto. Me molesta un poco la herida, pero no me duele. Probamos a caminar un poco. Me muevo torpemente pero ya puedo moverme sin que me duela la pierna a horrores. Él vuelve a sentarme en la cama y reduce su tamaño de nuevo.  
-¡Pues ya estás!-dice, y me sonríe.  
-¡Muchísimas gracias, Chopper! No sé cómo agradecértelo, ¡eres el mejor!

Él se ruboriza.  
-¡No vas a ponerme contento diciendo esas cosas, Eri! ¡No digas tonterías!  
Es la cosa más mona que he visto en mi vida y yo me muero de ganas por darle un achuchón, así que no me resisto y se lo doy.  
Me arrepiento por un momento pensando en que a él puede molestarle, pero solo se ruboriza de nuevo y se ríe conmigo.

Cuando salgo a la cubierta, Sanji y Usopp se ofrecen a ayudarme a caminar. Me agarro a sus ganchetes y damos un paseo por la cubierta para que me acostumbre a andar con la venda. Luffy nos sigue de cerca e intenta hablar conmigo todo el tiempo, aunque no sé por qué.

-Gracias por salvarme, chicos. No sé cómo agradeceros todo esto.-digo, y sonrío.  
-¡No te preocupes, Eri-chwan! ¡Ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho en la vida!-dice Sanji.  
-¿Ves como ibas a estar bien con nosotros?-pregunta Usopp.  
-Sí, gracias… pero ¿cómo sabíais mi nombre?  
Sanji y Usopp se miran. Luffy se adelanta.

-¡Te he elegido como nakama! 


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Que me has elegido como nakama?  
-¡Sí! El viejo me dio a escoger entre cuatro personas y me puso un fragmento de vuestras vidas y te elegí a ti.  
-¿El viejo? No entiendo nada.  
Me siento en el borde del Thousand Sunny. Usopp se sienta a un lado y Luffy al otro. Sanji se queda de pie delante de mí y se enciende un cigarrillo.  
-A ver-me dice Luffy.-hace tiempo salvamos la isla del cielo, una isla que…  
-Sé cuál es la isla del cielo.-digo, y sonrío.-Lo sé todo sobre vosotros.  
Luffy me devuelve la sonrisa.  
-Es verdad. El caso es que un viejo nos dijo que nos iba a recompensar por haber acabado con tantos años de sufrimiento. Nos preguntó qué deseábamos, y yo dije que quería ser el Rey de los Piratas. Porque quiero serlo, ¿sabes? Conseguiré el…  
-Luffy, no te vayas del tema.-dice Sanji.  
-El caso-continúa Usopp.-es que nos dijo que qué deseábamos para facilitar nuestro viaje. Todos decidimos que queríamos más nakamas, y él nos dio cuatro opciones. Nos dijo que iba a mostrarnos las personas más idóneas para venir a la Era Pirata y convertirse en nuestro nuevo nakama. Dijo que los cuatro conocíais toda la historia de la banda de Sombrero de Paja y la historia de la Era Pirata. Mostraba las facilidades que nos aportaríais cada uno de los cuatro.  
-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunté yo.  
-Fuerza, habilidad, inteligencia, valentía…-dice Sanji.  
Yo me emociono con eso.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué facilidades aportaba yo?-estaba tan contenta como curiosa, porque juraría que soy la persona más debilucha, torpe, despistada y cobarde del mundo entero.  
Luffy sigue mirándome sonriente y Usopp y Sanji se miran entre ellos.  
-Pues…-dicen.  
-Ninguna.-dice Nami, que llega detrás.-No aportabas ninguna facilidad.  
Me quedo mirándola confusa y ella parece enfadada.  
-Nami…-dice Usopp.  
-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Fue idea –dice, mientras le propina una colleja a Luffy.-de este tarugo. Nos daba a elegir entre otros dos hombres y una mujer enorme y fuerte, cada cual más hábil que el anterior. No entiendo ni cómo podías estar tú entre las opciones. Nos mostraron el porcentaje de habilidades de cada uno. Uno de ellos incluso llegó al 99% en inteligencia. Y tu mayor porcentaje fue 13%. Y da gracias, porque en fuerza tenías un 2%.

La miro apenada y clavo mis ojos en el suelo.

-Ya…-es lo primero que se me ocurre decir.  
-Nami, te estás pasando.-la regaña Usopp.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, Nami-swan. Deberías ser un poco más amble, es la más joven de nosotros aparte de Chopper y no sabe ni lo que está haciendo aquí.  
-Que me da igual todo eso. Luffy ha tomado esa decisión por sí solo y no nos ha preguntado. Lo único que va a traernos esta mocosa son problemas, una boca más que alimentar, una vida más que salvar. ¿No es así, Zoro?-dice dirigiéndose a la torre vigía. Sigo su mirada y veo a Zoro Roronoa apoyado en la ventana de la torre vigía. Él me mira un instante con indiferencia, ignora a Nami y vuelve adentro. Entonces siento una angustia inmensa en mi interior.-No te ofendas, ¿eh? No es nada personal, Eri. Es culpa de este idiota.-termina la pelirroja.  
Niego con la cabeza para decirle que no me ofendo.  
-No pasa nada, ya me parecía raro que pudiese ofreceros algún tipo de facilidad.  
-A mí me gustaste.-dice Luffy. Los cuatro le miramos. Tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y expresión infantil.-No hubiera escogido a otra persona.  
-Encima se ríe de ello…-dice Nami, y se pone la mano en la frente con gesto de hartura.-Seguro que le estabas haciendo caso al idiota de Sanji, que era el único que decía que la escogiéramos a ella.  
-No.-dice Luffy, enfadado.-Yo la escogí porque yo quise. Porque tenía algo que los demás no, y punto. Yo la elegí, y yo soy el capitán, ¿no? Pues tema zanjado.  
A mí se me escapa una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras miro a Luffy.  
-¡Al menos podrías pedir disculpas!-dice Nami.-Tanto a nosotros como a ella. ¿Le has preguntado si quería venir aquí? No. Es más, está perdida y Chopper ha dicho que ha llorado. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que vas a amargarle la vida?  
-No.-interrumpo, aunque no me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos. Siento todas las miradas clavadas en mí.-Yo… no podría ser más feliz… que así. Nunca hubiera imaginado esto, pero es como un sueño hecho realidad. El vivir con vosotros es algo con lo que siempre había soñado. Así que tendría que agradecéroslo.  
Temo que Nami me mire mal o me eche la bronca, pero me mira sin decir nada más. Todo se queda en silencio hasta que Franky, que observaba la escena desde lejos, se acerca a nosotros.  
-¡Di que sí, Eri! Con nosotros estarás bien. Yo mismo te entrenaré si hace falta.  
Todos sonríen y yo vuelvo a tener ganas de llorar, esta vez de alegría, pero las aguanto.  
-Gracias.-digo, y les sonrío. Después miro a Nami, con la esperanza de que no me odie. Y ella suspira y me devuelve una sonrisa desganada.  
-Está bien, está bien… bienvenida seas…  
-¡Gracias!-digo, y la abrazo. Luffy y Usopp aplauden, Sanji y Franky ríen.  
-¡Eso sí, nada de rascarte la barriga como hacen algunos aquí! ¡Ayudarás a Sanji con la comida, a Franky con las reparaciones del barco o a quien sea para lo que sea! ¡Y no me vale la excusa de que no eres fuerte, ¿vale?!  
Aprieto el puño y pongo el ceño fruncido con cara de decisión.  
-¡Sí, señora!-digo.  
-¡Pero si tú te pasas el día tumbada bebiendo refrescos de Sanji!  
-¡Y tampoco es que seas muy fuerte!  
-¡Además, el capitán soy yo, Nami!  
-¡A callar!  
Yo me río ante aquella escena y me siento como en casa sin tener muy claro por qué. 

Y tenía la sensación de que ese vacío que dejó Ace en mí cuando se marchó se iba llenando muy poco a poco. 


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Sanji! ¿Quieres que te ayude?-digo, entrando en la cocina.

Me he tomado realmente en serio las palabras de Nami. Me han dejado estar allí, con ellos, sabiendo que no aportaría ayuda en la lucha ni nada por el estilo.  
-¡Eri-chwan!-dice, y se acerca alegre.- ¡La verdad, sí! ¿Podrías probar este batido? Es una receta nueva y necesito la opinión de una dama.

La verdad, que Sanji me trate así es agradable. A Nami le resulta molesto, pero a mí ningún chico me había tratado así nunca. Es decir, alguna vez sí, pero los chicos de mi mundo no son tan serviciales y se cansan muy rápido de las chicas.

Mi mundo… casi me había olvidado de mi otra vida.

-Pero qué simple eres.-oigo una voz a mi izquierda. Tal vez la voz más grave y profunda que haya oído jamás.  
Me giro y ahí está, Zoro Roronoa, repantigado en un sofá de al lado de la mesa, apoyado con los brazos en el respaldo y las piernas abiertas. Y siento que me pongo roja como un tomate. Me odia.  
-¿Has dicho algo, marimo?  
-Cállate.  
-¿¡Quieres pelear!? Estoy dispuesto, ¿sabes?-dicho esto me mira y cambia totalmente su expresión.-Perdona, Eri-chwan. Enseguida estoy contigo.  
Me deja la copa con batido en la mano y me toca durante un segundo la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar con gesto cariñoso.  
-S-sí…-digo, aunque me hubiera gustado decir "por favor, no os peleéis", pero me da vergüenza y sé que Zoro diría algo como… "tú cállate, mocosa del diablo".

Los dos discuten y yo permanezco allí de pie, con el batido en la mano, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
Aún no he intercambiado palabra con Zoro… la verdad, me da vergüenza dirigirme a cualquiera de los de la banda, pero sobre todo a Zoro. A Nami también le tengo muchísimo respeto, porque sé que me tiene fichada y no puedo decepcionarla ya que me ha dado una oportunidad. Pero… a Zoro siempre lo he admirado, y por primera vez aquella mañana crucé durante un segundo mi mirada con la de él, y jamás hubiera pensado que daría tanto miedo. Y encima, me odia.

Esa mañana…  
-¡Ah, Zoro!-digo. No sé quién está más sorprendido de que haya hablado en medio de la discusión: si Sanji, Zoro, o yo misma.  
Me acerco a ellos mientras me miran, Sanji sorprendido y Zoro indiferente.  
-¿Qué?-dice con un tono de desprecio que hace que sienta que me ha caído un ladrillo en toda la cabeza.  
-No te he dado las gracias… por salvarme esta mañana de aquel pirata que intentó matarme.  
Sanji se incorpora y da una calada a su cigarro, y Zoro me mira impasible. Siento que mis mejillas arden y el silencio se hace cada vez más incómodo.  
-A-así que…-digo.- ¡Muchas gracias! - y me doblo sobre mi espalda, como sé que hacen todos allí para agradecer o pedir perdón por algo.  
-¿¡Eh!?-dice Sanji.-¡No tienes que darle las gracias a este idiota, Eri-chw…!  
-¿Haa? Yo no me acuerdo de eso.-dice Zoro.-Creo que te has equivocado.  
Me quedo con cara de pasmarote sonriendo como una tonta mientras ambos me miran. Sé que no me he equivocado. Pero da igual, no puedo esperar que me diga: "no te preocupes, querida Eri-chan. Estoy aquí para cuando quieras".

En ese momento sí que no sé qué decir. De pronto soy salvada por Luffy.  
Su cabeza llega de repente a la cocina dirigida por un cuello elástico que se pasea por todo el barco.

-Nee, Sanji… ¿cúando comemos? Me muero de hambre…  
-Comemos cuando sea la hora de comer. Te aguantas.  
-Jo… ¡anda, Eri! ¡Estabas aquí! Nami te estaba buscando, no sé qué quería…  
-¿Nami? ¡Voy en seguida! ¡Gracias, Luffy!-me giro hacia Sanji y le pongo el batido en la mano.- ¡Muchas gracias por el batido, Sanji! -luego miro a Zoro, que ni siquiera me está mirando.- ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme, Zoro!

Salgo corriendo de la cocina ante la mirada atónita de todos y oigo a Zoro:

-Esta tía da las gracias por todo, ¿no?

La cabeza de Luffy me acompaña mientras voy corriendo por el barco.  
-¿Dónde estaba Nami?  
-Ah, pues… no me acuerdo… pero oye, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa? No es tu dueña, ¿eh? Si no quieres ir, no tienes por qué.  
-¿Me ha llamado hace mucho?-digo, preocupada.  
-Pues no lo sé…-me dice.- ¿Tienes miedo de que te pegue?  
Su cuerpo llega hasta donde estamos y se pone enfrente de mí, cortándome el paso.  
-N-no… no es eso…-digo, aunque ni siquiera yo estoy segura de estar diciendo la verdad.  
Él sonríe y me pasa el brazo por el hombro.  
-No te preocupes, Eri. Yo soy el capitán. ¡Yo te protegeré!

Le sonrío y de pronto un puño nos da en la cabeza a cada uno.  
Nami.  
-¡Tú! ¡Te he llamado hace media hora! ¿¡Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡Y tú, estúpido imbécil! ¡¿De quién dices que la vas a proteger, eh?!  
Luffy y yo estamos agachados con las manos rodeando la cabeza para aliviar el dolor del chichón.

-¡Eri, te he dicho que no vayas remoloneando por ahí!  
-¡Lo siento, es que he ido a ver si Sanji necesitaba ayuda y…!  
-¡Sanji no necesita ayuda! Ve a buscar a Franky, tal vez él la necesite.  
-Va-vale…  
-¡Venga, andando! ¿¡Qué haces ahí como un pasmarote!? ¡Y tú, capitanucho, ven conmigo y me cuentas de quién la ibas a proteger, ¿quieres?!

Se lleva a Luffy de la oreja y yo me quedo en cubierta, pensando dónde puede estar Franky.

Por suerte, Brook está en la cubierta también.  
-¡Hola, Brook! ¿Tienes idea de dónde está Franky?  
-¡Hola, pequeña!-dice, como si yo tuviera tres años.-La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Supongo que estará arriba o en el acuario.  
-Vale, ¡gracias!-digo, y decido meterme en el acuario.  
Bajo las escaleras sin poder creer que vaya a entrar en el mismísimo acuario del Thousand Sunny, cuando veo una sombra.  
-¿Franky?-digo.

Unos ojos azules y penetrantes se clavan en mí.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Tú… tú eres… eres Nico Robin?  
Ella me sonríe. Es guapísima, tanto como Nami. Pero además tiene un aire misterioso y elegante que hace que se me escape un:  
-Waaah… qué guapa…-y que los ojos se me pongan en forma de estrellita.  
Ella ríe y yo me ruborizo.  
-¡Ah, perdona! Es-estaba buscando a Franky.-después me doy cuenta de mis modales y me acerco a ella alzando un poco una mano:-¡Yo me llamo Eri, encantada de conocerte!  
Mi cara de decisión debe de ser muy patética, porque ella se echa a reír.  
De pronto, una mano sale de una columna que hay justo a mi lado y se estrecha con la mía.  
-Igualmente.-sonríe ella.  
-Kyaa~!-se me escapa, y aparto la mano de golpe.-¡A-ah, lo siento!  
-Perdona Eri, ¿te he asustado?-dice, sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara.  
-Sí, es decir, no… o sea, sabía que tenías esos poderes, pero no me lo esperaba, supongo…-las dos nos miramos.- ¡Lo siento!  
-No tienes que pedir disculpas.-dice, y yo me ruborizo de nuevo. Es tan guapa y amable que es difícil no hacerlo. Encima estoy quedando como una niñata tonta y torpe delante de ella.-Buscabas a Franky, ¿verdad?  
-¿A Franky…? ¡Ah, sí! Le buscaba, sí, porque Nami me mandó… o sea, me dijo que le buscara… por si necesitaba ayuda. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?  
-Acaba de estar aquí pero creo que ha ido a hablar con Usopp. Supongo que estarán en la parte de arriba.

Cómo no. Mi famosa intuición fracasa de nuevo.

-Vale. ¡Muchas gracias!-digo, y después de agacharme para agradecérselo me doy la vuelta.  
-¿Ya te vas?-me dice.  
-Ah, es que Nami me dijo que fuera a ver si Franky necesitaba ayuda…  
-¿Cómo vas a ayudarle con la pierna así?-me pregunta,-¿por qué no te quedas conmigo hasta la hora de comer?  
-Pero es que… Nami ha dicho que…  
-Nami ha dicho, Nami ha dicho… ella te ha mandado ayudar en el barco, ¿no? Pues me vienes de perlas, porque yo necesito ayuda. Me sentía muy sola aquí abajo. ¿Puedes hacerme compañía, por favor?  
Yo la miro sin saber si va en serio o solo bromea. Pero ella sigue sonriendo y da unas palmaditas a su lado en el sofá invitándome a sentarme.  
-Vale…-digo, y obedezco. Me siento a su lado y descubro que estaba leyendo un libro.  
-¿Cómo te sientes, Eri?  
-¿Qué cómo me siento…? Pues, bien, creo…  
Ella ríe. De pronto una mano sale de mi espalda y me acaricia el pelo. Yo me pongo tiesa y muy nerviosa.  
-Me refiero a… por haber llegado aquí, todo esto es nuevo para ti.  
-¡Ah, sí, pero estoy muy contenta! Este siempre había sido mi sueño. Aunque creía que cuando os viera sería una más como si nada, me hubiese gustado haber llegado con una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que he sido muy torpe desde que he llegado y meto la pata en todo… por eso estoy muy agradecida de que hayáis decidido darme una oportunidad. Sobre todo con Luffy por haberme elegido…-luego la miro.- ¡Bueno, y contigo, con todos vosotros, claro! ¡Sois muy amables! Muchas gracias.-digo rápidamente. Ella hace que la mano de mi espalda pase a mi hombro y me agarre una mejilla.  
-¡Eres tan mona!-dice. Yo me pongo más roja que nunca y bajo la mirada.  
-¿Yo? ¿Mona?-se me escapa una risilla tonta.- ¿Por qué lo dices…?

-¡A comer!-oímos la voz de Sanji desde arriba.  
Su mano desaparece de mi hombro y yo me levanto rápidamente, todavía nerviosa.  
-Es hora de comer, ¿no deberíamos subir?  
-Sí.-dice.- ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado, Eri?

Agradezco muchísimo la propuesta de Robin porque temía tener que sentarme al lado de Zoro. Por suerte está en la otra punta de la mesa. Sin embargo, Nami está a mi otro lado.  
Temía que hubiese silencios incómodos durante la comida pero lo cierto es que cada uno va a su bola. Franky se parte de risa mientras Zoro le regaña por haber cogido su botella de cola, Sanji y Usopp gritan a Luffy que no robe la comida, Chopper habla con Brook y Robin, y Nami se dirige a mí:

-¿Has ayudado a Franky?  
-Bueno, la verdad es que…  
-¡Franky, ¿Eri te ha ayudado?!  
Franky ríe con Luffy ahora.  
-¡Franky!  
-¿Qué?  
¿¡Eri te ha ayudado!?  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Que si Eri te ha ayudado hoy!  
-¿¡Eri?!  
-¡Sí!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Que sí!  
-¿¡Cómo va a ayudarme Eri con la pierna así…!? ¡Eh, Sanji, se ha acabado la cola!  
-¡Pues coges tú otra, comodón!  
Todos gritan y ríen y yo me alegro de que todo sea como siempre. Miro a Nami, que me mira con cara de asesina.  
-Esto…-digo.  
-Está bien, Nami, me ha ayudado a mí.-dice Robin sonriente.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?  
-Me ha hecho compañía hace un rato y ha hablado conmigo. Ha estado bien. Además así no ha forzado mucho su pierna.  
Nami gruñe. De pronto Luffy aparece detrás de nosotros.  
-Oye, Robin, ¿vas a comerte eso?-pregunta.  
-¡Fuera de aquí, moscón!-grita Nami.  
-¡Luffy, espera! ¿Quieres este trozo de carne? A mí no me apetece más…-digo.  
A Luffy se le ilumina la cara.  
-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Eri! Si es que yo sabía que eras la mejor nakama del mundo…-dice, y me abraza antes de coger el pedazo de carne. Yo río con él y me alegro de al menos haber hecho algo bueno. Sin embargo, Nami sigue seria y enfadada conmigo.  
Se me da por mirar a Zoro. Sigue enfadado con Franky y este ríe pidiéndole disculpas. Sin embargo Zoro permanece con cara de fastidio, impasible a lo que él le dice. De pronto, a Chopper le cae parte del caldo de su plato en los pantalones de Sanji, que se levanta sin poder si quiera hablar.

En ese momento Zoro lo ve y se echa a reír con ganas. Es la primera vez que lo veo reír en persona.  
-¿¡Qué te hace tanta gracia, marimo?!- dice Sanji.  
Pero Zoro sigue desternillándose de risa. Siempre me gustó cómo se ríe. Deja de imponer tanto y ya no da miedo. Me parece muy tierno que desconfíe de todo el mundo y se mantenga indiferente y serio ante los extraños pero que se abra con los miembros de su banda. Es bonito.

De pronto él me mira y poco a poco deja de sonreír. Me pongo colorada y bajo la mirada rápidamente hacia mi plato. Siento que me mira unos segundos más. Después vuelvo a levantar la vista.

Pero él ya no me está mirando. 


	12. Chapter 12

Termina la hora de comer y pienso en dónde voy a dormir. No sé a quién preguntárselo, así que miro a mi alrededor.  
La verdad es que me siento un poco sola. Todo el mundo sabe dónde estar y qué hacer en el momento justo menos yo. Yo estoy perdida en aquel barco y dos de aquellos nakamas me odian. Bueno, solo dos, que yo sepa…

-¡Eri!-oigo detrás de mí. Es Luffy. Lleva un pedazo de carne en la mano y lo mastica feliz.  
-Hola.-digo, y sonrío.  
-¿Qué haces aquí sola?  
Yo me encojo de hombros, no porque no sepa la razón, sino porque no tengo intención de decirle: "estoy aquí sin hacer nada porque no sé qué hacer ni adónde ir y me siento más sola que la una".  
-Ven conmigo.-dice, y me coge por la muñeca. Me lleva a la parte de arriba, donde están Franky y Usopp trabajando en una máquina extraña y casi tan alta como yo.  
-¿Qué hacéis?-les digo, sonriente e intrigada por saber qué se proponen.  
-¡Hola, Eri!-me saluda Usopp. Se quita las gafas y me sonríe. Desde el primer momento, Usopp me ha caído bien.-Tratamos de crear una válvula que haga que el motor vaya todavía más rápido. ¿Quieres ayudar?  
-Usopp, hemos visto en su vida real lo torpe que es tanto para estas cosas como para la cocina, ¿recuerdas?-dice Franky.-Eri, tú limítate a mirar.  
No sé si ha sido con mala intención o no, pero obedezco y los miro. Luffy está sentado en el borde y alarga su mano para llevarme adonde está él.  
-Es súper divertido lo que hacen, ¿sabes? A veces las cosas explotan y a Usopp se le queda la nariz toda arrugada y a Franky se le ponen los pelos de punta.-dicho esto se desternilla de risa, y una lata de _cola_ pasa por el aire y va a parar justo en su cabeza.  
-¡Encima no te rías!-se escucha decir a Usopp.

Trabajan durante unos minutos y los cuatro charlamos.  
-Nee, Luffy.-digo en voz baja. Quiero preguntarle dónde voy a dormir, porque es uno de los nakamas con los que más confianza tengo y me da vergüenza preguntarlo en voz alta por si suena a que estoy exigiendo un dormitorio o algo por el estido. Sin embargo, conociendo a Luffy sé que dirá en alto: "ah, pues no lo sé, ¡Franky!, dice Eri que dónde va a dormir esta noche": Empiezo a sospechar que yo no le gusto mucho a Franky así que no quiero que él piense eso de mí.  
-Dime.-me mira y yo me quedo callada.  
-Ah, nada… es que no he hablado con Chopper desde esta mañana y me preguntaba dónde estaba.  
-Pues está en la enfermería, como siempre, no te preocupes por él.  
-Iré a verlo un momento y volveré, si no te importa…  
-Ah… ¿quieres que vaya contigo?  
-No, no te preocupes, sé dónde está. Por lo menos sé moverme por el barco.-digo, y sonrío.  
-¿Vuelves después?-me pregunta.  
-Sí, sí, sólo será un minuto.  
-Vale…  
-Oye, Eri-me dice Usopp dejando el trabajo un momento.- ¿puedes andar bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-No, no, gracias, Usopp.

La verdad es que todos me tratan muy bien y no podría estar más contenta.

Solo espero que Nami, Zoro y Franky no me odien de por vida…  
Llamo a la puerta de Chopper.  
-¿Eri?-dice, y me preguntó cómo sabrá que soy yo.  
-Sí.  
-Pasa, pasa.  
-Gracias, ¿cómo sabías que era yo?  
-Porque aquí nadie llama a la puerta, así que supuse que eras tú.  
Los dos reímos y yo me siento en su cama. Es tan mono, está subido a la silla, preparando algún tipo de medicina.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto.  
-No, no, gracias.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Seguro.  
Nos quedamos un rato callados y yo quiero sacar el tema de mi cama, pero se me adelanta:  
-¿Nami ha sido muy dura contigo?  
-¿Nami? ¡Ah, no! Si ha sido muy buena, me ha dicho "bienvenida" esta mañana…  
-Pero no deja de darte órdenes, ¿no?  
-No, no… solo me dice que ayude en el barco, pero eso es normal.  
-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ella se pasa el día en la tumbona tomando batidos… ya apenas dibuja mapas.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No lo sé, se aburrirá, no le apetece, no sé. Tiene mucho de lo que ocuparse controlando al cabeza hueca de Luffy y a Sanji.  
Los dos reímos y él trata de alcanzar un bote del estante de arriba, así que me levanto y se lo cojo.  
-Gracias, Eri-chan.-tardo dos segundos en contestar porque me ha sorprendido ese "-chan" al final de mi nombre, pero me ha encantado.  
-De nada, por cierto… respecto a los dormitorios…  
-¿Qué ocurre?-me dice, y me mira.- ¿Tienes miedo de Nami?  
Yo me echo a reír.  
-¿De Nami?  
-No sé, a lo mejor te da miedo compartir dormitorio con ella. No me extrañaría nada…-dice, y ríe también.  
-Ah, entonces ¿duermo en la misma habitación que Robin y Nami?  
Él parece sorprenderse de mi duda.  
-Sí… es que solo hay dos habitaciones, una de chicos y otra de chicas… ¿no te importa, no?  
-¡No, no! ¡Para nada! Estoy muy contenta. Es que no sabía si tenía que dormir en el sofá, o algo…  
-¿En el sofá?-se echa a reír como si en lugar de "sofá" hubiese dicho "ardilla venenosa con orejas de elefante".-Nada más elegirte, Franky ya había montado una cama y la había colocado en la habitación de chicas.

Así que, en un principio, Franky se mostró amable.  
Supongo que al conocer a una niñata infantil y llorona como yo se le pasaron las ganas de serlo.

-Qué buenos sois todos.-se me escapa. Chopper no dice nada, solo me mira y me sonríe.- ¡Ah, había olvidado que le dije a Luffy que volvería!-abro la puerta, y antes de salir miro de nuevo a Chopper.-No necesitas ayuda, ¿no?  
-No, no, puedes ir. Yo acabaré enseguida.  
Sonrío.  
-Vale. ¡Hasta después, Choppy!

Prometo que ese "Choppy" ha sido totalmente espontáneo.

Vuelvo arriba y me encuentro a Franky totalmente negro, a Luffy desternillándose de la risa y a Usopp detrás de la máquina, aguantando la risa fingiendo que ajusta algún tornillo.  
-¡Eri, Eri! ¡Te lo has perdido!-dice Luffy entre carcajadas.

Me cuentan que a Franky le ha explotado la mitad de la máquina en la cara y yo quiero reír. Sin embargo, le miro, veo que me está mirando fijamente y enfadado y me aguanto.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga un paño húmedo o algo?  
En ese momento Usopp también estalla en carcajadas y me da la sensación de que he dicho algo malo.  
-¡Franky!-oigo a Sanji desde abajo.- ¿Puedes llevar esto arriba?  
Veo que Sanji tiene una bandeja en la mano. Eso hora de hacer que deje de odiarme.  
-¡Yo… yo lo llevo!-digo, y bajo las escaleras, no sin antes mirar a Franky de reojo para ver su reacción. Sin embargo él regaña a Luffy y a Usopp mientras ellos siguen riendo.  
-Eri-chwan… deja que lo lleve Franky, deberías descansar la pierna…  
-¡No, no! No te preocupes, no me , y le sonrío.- Deja que la lleve yo, Sanji-chin.  
Él se sorprende y me devuelve la sonrisa.  
-Eri-chwan, eres tan mona…  
Me da la bandeja.  
-¿A quién se la llevo?-pregunto.  
-Pues… a ver, a estos tres de arriba aún les estoy preparando la merienda, a Nami, a ti y a Robin os estoy haciendo una merienda especial, Brook ya ha merendado, a Chopper se la he llevado hace un minuto… solo queda el marimo.  
-¿El… marimo?-pregunto.-¿Tengo que llevársela a… Zoro?


	13. Chapter 13

Llamo a la puerta de la torre vigía más nerviosa que nunca.  
-¿Z-Zoro-kun?-digo, intentando ser más amistosa.- ¿Puedo pasar?  
Nadie responde, así que abro la puerta muy despacio. Me lo encuentro meditando. "Mierda", pienso. Si hago el más mínimo ruido, la fastidio.  
Voy muy despacio hasta una pequeña mesita que hay al lado de la ventana. Le miro y él ni se inmuta, aunque estoy segura de que sabe que he entrado.  
-¿No sabes llamar?-dice. Su voz, grave y fuerte, me asusta y hace que pegue un brinco y casi se me caiga lo que llevo en la bandeja.  
-Ya-ya he llamado, pero no contestaba nadie… perdona, creía que podía pasar, estaba intentando no hacer ruido y de…  
-Estás haciendo ruido.-dice secamente. Luego suspira.-Anda, deja eso ahí y vete.  
-Sí…-susurro.  
Sigo de puntillas hacia la mesa cuando me tropiezo con una pesa. Esta tira otra y cae sobre una silla plegable, que se cierra y hace un ruido de lo más estruendoso. Esto hace que caiga un cuadro de la pared encima de mi pie, y que se me caiga un vaso de plástico de la bandeja. Por suerte, estaba vacío.  
-¡AY!-grito, me agarro el pie y cierro los ojos con fuerza.  
Él abre un solo ojo y permanece quieto, solo que con expresión de fastidio y el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? Ten más cuidado, qué ruidosa.  
-¡P-perdón! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!  
-Eres muy molesta, ¿sabes?  
Le miro apenada. Él cierra los ojos de nuevo y respira profundamente. Yo recojo el vaso del suelo con ganas de llorar y lo coloco todo en la mesa.  
-Que aproveche…-digo, pero él no responde.  
Me dirijo a la puerta y la abro despacio.  
-Ah, una cosa más…-dice él cuando estoy pasando la puerta.- No me llames Zoro-kun.

No digo nada más y salgo de la habitación más triste que nunca, mordiéndome el labio y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
"¡No debo llorar!" me digo, y me enjuago las lágrimas con la muñeca. "Estoy aquí, en el mismísimo barco de los Mugiwara, y me echo a llorar… ¡hay que ser quejica! Al final sí que voy a parecer una niñata estúpida y llorona…"  
Escucho voces desde detrás de una puerta. Me acerco un poco y descubro que son Nami y Robin.

Sé que no debería ser tan cotilla, pero siento la necesidad de oír lo que dicen, pues me ha parecido escuchar mi nombre.

-No sé por qué eres tan amable con ella, de verdad… así vas a mimarla más y se va a convertir en Luffy, pero más inútil.  
-Eres muy dura, Nami. Todo esto es nuevo para ella y solo quiere mejorar. Hace lo que puede. Deberías ser más comprensiva con ella, ¿no crees? Y ayudarla a integrarse.  
-Bah.-dice Nami. Oigo sus pasos hacia la puerta, así que no me queda otro remedio que llamar fingiendo que acabo de llegar.  
-¿Nami?-digo.  
-¿Eri? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
-Acabo de llegar… es que me preguntaba si tenías alguna tarea que encomendarme… no tengo nada que hacer.

Miro por la rejilla de la puerta y veo que Nami mira al suelo con expresión apenada. Después mira a Robin, que le sonríe y le asiente con la cabeza. Como si la hubiera entendido, Nami vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta y abre. Me mira con expresión autoritaria y me da un coscorrón en la cabeza.  
-¿Qué haces remoloneando por ahí?-dice.  
-Lo… lo siento…-digo, con las manos en la cabeza. De pronto, ella abandona esa mirada de superioridad.  
-Anda, vamos a la habitación. Necesito que me lleves unas cajas a mi estudio. Tal vez esta noche haya tormenta y quiero asegurarme.  
Me quedo muy sorprendida de que me haya hablado tan bien y de que me haya ofrecido ayudarla. Sonrío y la abrazo.  
-¡Eh, eh! ¿Por qué te pones tan contenta, si te estoy obligando a trabajar?  
Yo me aparto y dejo salir una risita tonta.  
-Je, je… perdona.-digo, pero sonrío muy feliz.  
Y de pronto, ella me devuelve la sonrisa.  
-Anda, vamos… Robin, nos vemos después, ¿vale?  
-Sí, vale.  
Nami echa a andar y yo la sigo mirando hacia atrás despidiéndome de Robin-chan con la mano.  
-¡Hasta luego, Robin-chan!  
-¡Trabaja duro, Eri-chan!  
Yo dejo de andar, me doy la vuelta y la miro, y pongo cara de decisión levantando un puño y con los ojos brillantes.  
-¡Sí, lo haré!-digo.  
-Camina, doña Valiente…-me dice Nami.  
-¡Sí!-digo, y corro para alcanzarla. En ese momento, cuando me giré, me pareció ver a Zoro en la puerta del gimnasio observando la conversación.

Coloco la última caja con aparatos de medida extraños en la esquina de la habitación.  
-Nami-chan, creo que ya está todo.-digo.  
-Vale… ¿puedes acercarme el pluviómetro? Ese que está en el segundo estante.  
-¿Este?  
-Tonta, eso es una lámpara. Lo de la izquierda.  
Río por mi estupidez y cojo el pluviómetro.  
-Ah, sí…  
Lo dejo en la mesa y observo a Nami. Se ha puesto gafas y le quedan muy bien. Tiene cara de concentración y la mesa repleta de cosas. De pronto se levanta y sale afuera con una libreta y un boli. Yo la miro desde la puerta. Se pasa un rato observando el cielo y luego vuelve adentro.  
Yo me quedo de pie, inmóvil, mirando cómo trabaja.  
-¿Necesitas algo más?-digo cinco minutos después.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que si necesitas algo más.  
-Ah, no, no… bueno, sí, hazme un favor… ve a controlar a Luffy. Pero qué digo, si tú eres tan torpe y despistada como él o más… pues ve a verle y dime qué está haciendo exactamente.  
No digo nada más y salgo de la habitación. Me encuentro a Sanji con una bandeja y dos helados.  
-¡Eri-chwan! Siento la tardanza. ¿Ibas a por vuestra merienda?  
-Ah, no, iba a ver dónde está Luffy. ¿Lo has visto?  
-Me parece que está en el acuario… Usopp y Franky se han puesto a hacer planos para una máquina nueva y él se ha ido muy aburrido, así que le vendrá bien que vayas a verle.  
-Vale, gracias.  
-Ah, por cierto, ¡tu merienda! Aquí tienes.  
-¡Oh, un helado! ¡Menuda pintaza! ¡Muchas gracias, Sanji-chin!  
Él sonríe.  
-Me encanta hacer cosas buenas para que me llames Sanji-chin.  
Yo no tengo muy claro qué decir a eso, así que solo río y me despido con la mano.  
La verdad es que el helado está buenísimo, pero es demasiado para mí.  
Entro en el acuario y me encuentro a Luffy con las manos y la cara chafada contra el cristal, gimiendo de aburrimiento y mirando los peces.

-¡Hola, Luffy!-él se gira despacio. En cuanto me ve, cambia de humor y sonríe.  
-¡Eri-chan! ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía?  
-¡Sí!-digo.- ¿Quieres que compartamos mi helado? Es mucho para mí…  
Él me mira, primero sorprendido, luego ríe.  
-Qué inocente eres… si compartes comida conmigo acabarás quedándote con nada.  
-Bueno, entonces tomaremos una cucharada cada uno, por turnos.  
Él sonríe y se sienta a mi lado, con las piernas entrelazadas girado hacia mí. Así que yo le imito y me coloco igual mirando hacia él. Y ponemos el helado en el hueco de en medio que queda entre los dos.

-Está rico, ¿verdad?-digo.  
-Sí, ¡gracias por compartirlo conmigo!-dice sonriente. Es extraño. Luffy y Chopper son de las pocas personas con las que me puedo quedar en silencio sin decir nada sin que la situación se vuelva incómoda.  
-Oye, Luffy.-digo.- ¿Cuándo viste por última vez a Ace?  
Él me mira sorprendido.  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Quiero decir, ¿te ha dicho cuándo os volveríais a ver?  
-Humm… pues me ha dado un papel un poco extraño y dijo que eso haría que volviéramos a encontrarnos.  
-¿Un papel…?-digo, y recuerdo que yo también encontré un papel en la maleta con su nombre.- ¡A mí también me ha dejado un papel!  
-¿Cómo que te ha dejado un papel?  
Dos segundos después se pone de pie sobre el sillón con cara de susto.  
-¡No fastidies! ¡No me digas que te ha traído Ace!  
-No me ha traído aquí… me dejó en esa isla… ¿por qué?  
-¿Conoces a Nora? ¿La mujer del viejo?  
-Conozco a Nora, pero no sabía que… espera, ¿conoces a Nora?  
Esta vez yo me pongo de pie con él.  
-¡Sí! ¿Y Ace la conoce?  
-Sí, la vi hablando por caracolófono con él…  
Él se pone a dar saltitos de alegría y entrelaza mis manos con las suyas.  
-¡No fastidies! ¡No fastidies! ¡No puede ser! ¿Y cómo está? Es genial, ¿verdad? ¡Es mi hermano mayor!  
Yo sonrío y me pongo a dar saltitos con él como una idiota, muy contenta.  
-¡Lo sé!-digo,-¡Es el mejor del mundo!  
-¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste con él?  
-Un año entero… después me dejó en esa , y vuelvo a sentarme.  
-¡Un año! ¡Un año entero!  
-Sí… probablemente el mejor año de mi vida-digo, y sonrío para mí misma.  
-Y dime, ¿te ha hablado de mí?  
-Pues, la verdad… el primer día robó un barco de la Marina donde pasamos juntos todo el año, y dijo algo como "Luffy tenía razón", o algo así… siempre me pregunté qué había querido decir con eso.  
Él se sienta de nuevo, pensativo.  
-¿Luffy tenía razón…? Pues… no caigo ahora mismo. ¿A qué pudo referirse?  
-No tengo la menor idea.-digo, y sonrío.  
Él se queda mirándome como un pasmarote, y luego sonríe también.  
-Pues claro.-dice.- Ya lo tengo. 


	14. Chapter 14

De pronto se oye a alguien caminar hacia nosotros. Son pasos débiles y silenciosos, así que inmediatamente deduzco que es el pequeño Chopper, pero me equivoco (para variar).

-¡Brook!-dice Luffy, sonriente. Yo me había quedado mirando al capitán esperando una respuesta por lo que no tuve tiempo de saludar al esqueleto, así que simplemente me giré y le sonreí.  
-Venía a buscar a Eri-dice, y se pone en posición de tocar el violín. Después toca un par de notas mientras dice:-, me gustaría enseñarle una canción.  
Dicho esto mira a Luffy. Estoy segura de que, si Brook tuviera ojos, se lo habría guiñado, porque Luffy también puso cara de complicidad.  
-¡Eri!-me dice Luffy alegre.- ¿Conoces la canción de "El Sake de Binks"?  
Yo me pongo muy contenta y me brillan los ojos. Junto las palmas de las manos y me incorporo.  
-¡Sí! ¡La conozco perfectamente! Me sé un trozo, de hecho… aunque no domino mucho el japonés, así que…  
-¡Está bien, está bien! Nosotros te la enseñaremos.

Es la primera tarde que paso con los Mugiwara y ha sido realmente divertido. Tener un esqueleto como músico de a bordo y un capitán que está como una regadera hace la estancia en el barco mucho más divertida e interesante.  
Pero en mi vida, si hay una etapa en la que todo me va perfecto y por fin no hay razón alguna por la que llorar, me vienen a la memoria recuerdos que hacen que se me encoja el corazón. Así es como mi mente se las apaña desde hace años.  
Esta vez son las palabras de Sanji lo que mi cerebro aprovecha como excusa.  
-¡A cenar!  
Eso lo decía Ace cuando yo estaba en la cubierta del buque de la Marina dibujando. Mientras tanto él preparaba la cena. Nunca ha sido un excelente cocinero, pero al menos no incendiaba la cocina, ni la dejaba encharcada de agua o aceite ni hacía que se cubriera de manchas de puré. Y no lo digo porque me haya pasado a mí, ni nada de eso…

Brook deja el violín en el sofá y echa a correr hacia la cocina. Luffy se levanta de un brinco y va tras él. Y yo siento cómo me duele el corazón en el pecho. Cómo le echo de menos. Cómo me gustaría que estuviese aquí.

Sin embargo, esta vez es una angustia distinta al miedo que tenía antes por haberme quedado sola. Esta vez estoy más preocupada que triste. Le echo de menos más que a nadie en el mundo, incluso más que a la gente de mi verdadera dimensión.  
-¿Eri-chan?-dice Luffy asomándose a la puerta.- ¿No vienes?  
-Sí, sí, es que… iba a coger el violín de Brook, que se lo ha dejado aquí.  
-¿Y por qué tardas tanto?-dice riendo.- ¡Si lo tienes al lado!  
Sonrío amargamente para fingir indiferencia y cojo el violín. Después arrastro los pies hasta donde está Luffy, que sigue mirándome.  
-¿Estás segura de que no te pasa nada?  
-Estoy segura, de verdad. Arigatou, Luffy-chin.-digo, y le sonrío.  
Él me sonríe también, pero sigue mirándome. Así que decido no pensar en Ace hasta la noche, para que nadie más note que no estoy del todo tranquila. No es justo que me hayan aceptado amablemente en el barco y se lo agradezca con un careto de preocupación y angustia.  
Me siento en la mesa y me doy cuenta de que faltan Robin y Franky. Todo el mundo está a lo suyo, hablando, gritando, discutiendo o riendo así que dudo si preguntar o no. No me da tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, porque Nami me propina un cabezazo con el puño y el ceño fruncido.  
Me agarro el chichón y me encojo mientras ella gruñe.  
-¡Oi, Nami! ¿Por qué le pegas?-dice Luffy. Agradezco su intención de defenderme, pero al mismo tiempo no la comprendo ya que sabe perfectamente que recibirá una reacción de Nami similar a la que acaba de tener conmigo.  
Y ahí estamos los dos, agachados con un chichón en la cabeza.  
-A ti por no volver como te mandé, y a ti por entrometerte.-después de eso Sanji le deja un plato delante y ella sonríe de inmediato.-Arigatou, Sanju-kun… aunque creo que me has echado bastante poco siendo que me he pasado todo el día dibujando mapas…-dice, y se pone el dorso de la mano en la frente fingiendo agotamiento.  
-¡Ahora mismo te traigo más, Nami-chwan!-dice Sanji con corazones en los ojos.- ¡Eri-chwan! ¡Te traeré más a ti también!  
-No, ella no ha hecho nada en toda la tarde.-gruñe Nami. Sanji está entre la espada y la pared y no tiene muy claro qué hacer.  
-No te preocupes, Sanji, así me llega.-digo, me incorporo y sonrío. Pero Nami me da otro cabezazo.-Ay…  
-Entonces, tráele más.-luego se agacha hacia mí.- ¡A ver si así coges energía y te espabilas un poco, anda!  
Después vuelve a incorporarse y empieza a comer.  
Luffy y yo permanecemos agachados en el suelo.  
-Siento no haber podido hacer nada, Eri-chin…-me susurra Luffy en medio del barullo de los demás.  
-No te preocupes, Luffy-chin… podemos compartir mi cena, si quieres…  
-Arigatou, Eri-chin…  
-No hay de qué, Luffy-chin…

Nos incorporamos despacio, temiendo que Nami nos propine otro cabezazo. Nos miramos y es como si hubiéramos tramado un plan en voz alta. Ambos cogemos nuestros platos y vamos a gatas hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Por suerte, como todo el mundo hace ruido y hay mucho movimiento en la cocina, Nami no se da cuenta y charla con Sanji.  
En cambio nosotros seguimos atemorizados y preferimos comer agachados para que no nos vea. Estamos los dos mirando uno hacia el otro, así que yo solo veo que al lado de Luffy está Usopp y rezo porque al mío no esté Zoro.  
Me giro poco a poco y, de nuevo, se manifiesta ante el mundo mi gran característica personal de "suertuda".  
Él no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy ahí, así que decido hacer como si nada. Vuelvo a mi posición.  
-Luffy, anda, cámbiame el sitio.  
-Eh? Nande?  
-Porque… quiero estar al lado de Usopp.  
Él mira a Usopp sospechando que hay alguna otra razón.  
-Ah, ya… es que tienes miedo de Zoro, ¿no es eso?-dice, y sonríe. Yo me pongo un poco roja y niego con la cabeza a toda velocidad, al igual que mis manos, las cuales zarandeo de un lado a otro para que mi negación quede bien clara.  
-Iie, iie, iie! ¡No es eso!

Él se incorpora y estira su brazo detrás de mí, dándole una palmada amistosa a Zoro en la espalda tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que él hubiese querido, pues le hace atragantarse con el sake.  
-¡Pero si es muy majo, mujer! ¿¡A que sí, Zoro?!  
Zoro se pone a toser y le lanza una mirada asesina. Yo me aparto hacia atrás con la intención de no estar en el camino de su mirada y me deje ciega con la intensidad de la furia que lleva dentro reflejada en sus ojos o algo por el estilo.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, baka?  
-Es que Eri te tiene mie…-yo le tapo la boca roja como un tomate.  
-¡Luffy!  
Decido no arriesgarme a mirar si quiera a Zoro, así que cojo mi plato y me levanto, yendo al lado de Chopper.  
Tengo la sensación de que Luffy se me ha quedado mirando y Zoro me odia todavía más.  
En seguida entablo conversación con Chopper cuando me encuentro la cabeza de Luffy, transportada por su cuello debajo de la mesa. Grito un segundo y me atraganto con los fideos.  
-Eri-chin-me susurra.-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?  
Yo me quedo un poco sorprendida.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque le he dicho eso a Zoro y te has ido. No quería que te enfadaras conmigo.-me dice.  
Se me cae la baba con ese lado tierno de Luffy y le doy un achuchón a su cabeza.  
-¡Claro que no estoy enfadada, baka!-digo.  
Ambos reímos y mi mirada se cruza con la de Zoro sin querer. Él me está mirando con indiferencia y esta vez, sin querer, le aguanto la mirada dos segundos, en los cuales él aparta la mirada lentamente como si nada.

Me pregunto si me odiará toda la vida.

Todos se levantan de la mesa un rato después.  
-A dormir pronto, Eri, que mañana tienes que trabajar duro.-me dice Nami al pasar.  
-Hai!-digo.  
Voy a levantarme y veo a Sanji solo, guardando la comida sobrante y toda la mesa llena de loza sucia. Así que me pongo a recoger los platos y los cubiertos.  
Él se queda bastante sorprendido.  
-Eri-chan, no hace falta que friegues eso ahora, ya nos encagaremos mañana.  
-Ah, vale… entonces solo los recogeré.  
-No hace falta, de verdad.  
-¡No te preocupes, no me cuesta trabajo! Así por lo menos están apilados.-digo, y le sonrío. Sin embargo esta vez él no se pone a dar volteretas ni nada por el estilo. Solo me pone una mano en la cabeza y me sonríe.  
-Arigatou, Eri-chan.  
Yo le muestro una gran sonrisa y después salgo de la cocina. Todo el mundo está yendo a dormir excepto Usopp. Chopper le dice algo de lo que solo entiendo "tarde", "apenas se ve" y "deja eso para mañana"; a lo que Usopp responde con un simple "sí, sí".  
Me acerco a él y le pregunto si necesita ayuda.  
-¿Reparando esto?-me pregunta sonriendo.-Creo que las máquinas no son lo tuyo.  
-Oi!

Reímos y le doy una palmada despacio en el hombro.  
Espero a que acabe con la máquina y nos sentamos en el borde del barco mirando los millones de estrellas que se alzan ante nosotros. 


	15. Chapter 15

-Nee, Eri-chan, es tu primer día en el Thousand Sunny. ¿Qué te ha parecido?  
No sé por qué, pero esperaba una pregunta igual o al menos de ese estilo. Sin embargo, no tengo una respuesta preparada. No me gusta el hecho de que Zoro y Franky me odien, pero por el resto está todo genial.  
Opto por el lado bueno de mi estancia en el barco.  
-¡No podría ir mejor!-digo, y se me iluminan los ojos mientras desprendo florecillas luminosas de felicidad.  
-Pues has tardado un poco en responder.-dice, y se gira sentado mirando hacia mí.- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?  
Se apoya con el codo en el borde del barco y la cara en la palma de la mano mientras yo me rodeo las piernas con los brazos y miro al suelo.  
-Iie, no es eso… es que…  
Pero no logro terminar la frase. Usopp no me presiona, no dice nada más y vuelve a mirar a las estrellas.  
-Es tarde. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ¿no crees?  
Yo le miro y después sonrío.  
-Hai.-digo.  
Mientras caminamos por la cubierta, Usopp vuelve a la carga:  
-Te da miedo Zoro, ¿no es así?  
Yo le miro muy sorprendida y me empiezan a caer gotitas de sudor muy rápido por la cara al tiempo que zarandeo las manos para negar eso.  
-Chigau! ¡Claro que no me da miedo!-luego me calmo y me quedo quieta.- Demo… por alguna razón estoy segura de que me odia.  
-¿De que te odia?-dice Usopp, y temo que vaya a echarse a reír, pero no lo hace.  
-Sí, bueno… es que siempre me mira mal y no sé…  
Entonces él sonríe.  
-No te preocupes por eso, Eri-chan. Zoro es así con todo el mundo.  
-¡Iie, iie, yo estoy segura de que me odia! No es la misma mirada la que me echa a mí que a vosotros…  
-A ver, en que parece que odia a la gente cuando la mira te doy la razón. La verdad es que tiene un careto que da bastante miedo, y al ser muy conocido en los siete mares por cortar cabezas… la verdad es que ese hecho no ayuda demasiado a endulzar su reputación. Tiene una cara un tanto peculiar, los ojos de diablo y por alguna razón desconocida, siempre tiene una expresión de tener un cactus clavado en el…  
-Oi, Usopp.  
Ambos nos sobresaltamos y miramos hacia atrás muy despacio con la cara azul, ojos blancos y sonrisa forzada.  
Allí está Zoro, sentado en la esquina de la cubierta junto a sus tres katanas.  
-Ho-ho-hola Zoro, ¿cu-cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
-Bastante.  
Usopp y yo nos miramos muertos de miedo y sin saber qué decir. Zoro ni siquiera nos mira. Está repantigado y con las manos apoyadas en la nuca.  
-Bu-bueno, vamos a dormir ya, que se ha hecho tarde, ¿verdad, Eri?  
-Etto… hai! Ahora nos íbamos…  
-Kuso… ¡marchaos de una vez y dejarme dormir!  
-HAI!-gritamos Usopp y yo completamente tiesos, llevamos una mano a la frente como señal de que habíamos entendido y desaparecemos de allí.  
Yo voy a entrar en mi habitación y él en la suya, cuando me doy cuenta de que se me ha caído un pendiente.  
Ya lo recogeré mañana, pienso. No pienso volver a salir ahí y verme cara a cara con Zoro, y mucho menos sola.

Así que simplemente me acuesto en la cama de la izquierda de la habitación con el pijama y cierro los ojos.

Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que soñé esa noche. Tan sólo recuerdo el impacto de una superficie plana contra mi mejilla por la mañana.  
-Ay…  
-¡Arriba! ¡Vamos, despierta!  
-Wakatta, wakatta!-digo incorporándome al tiempo que me froto la mejilla en la que he recibido el golpe.  
-¡Venga! Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.  
¿Eso que veo en su mano es un matamoscas? ¿Acaba de despertarme azotándome con un matamoscas?  
-¿¡Qué haces ahí parada?! ¡He dicho que arriba!-exclama Nami, y me azota varias veces con el matamoscas mientras me visto.  
La luz del sol hace que entrecierre los ojos hasta que Sanji se pone delante con una bandeja.  
-Ohayo, Eri-chwan!  
-Ohayo.-digo sonriente. Después me tiende un zumo con el vaso bastante decorado y algunas galletas de aspecto delicioso.  
-El desayuno.  
-Arigato, Sanji-chin!-digo, y pego un mordisco a una galleta. No esperaba menos de Sanji… es la mejor galleta que he probado en mi vida.  
-¡No tienes tiempo para el desayuno! Comerás después de llevar estos libros a la librería.  
Yo los miro sorprendida.  
-¿¡Todos?!-pregunto.  
Ella me mira con un aura de llamas oscuras y mirada penetrante.  
-¿Alguna queja?  
-I-iie! ¡Ahora mismo!  
Corro hacia las cajas y empiezo a coger libros.  
-Ohayo, Eri-chin!-dice Luffy.  
-Ohayo, Luffy-chin!  
-¿Sabes que estamos a punto de llegar a una isla?  
Yo le miro emocionada con los libros en las manos.  
-So desu ka? ¡Qué bien!  
-Sí, tenemos que comprar muchas cosas. Ya casi no queda carne… ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?  
-Ah, no, gracias… si Nami ve que me estás ayudando ambos nos llevaremos un buen coscorrón  
Los dos reímos y Chopper se acerca a darnos los buenos días.  
El trabajo no se hace tan duro mientras charlo con Luffy y Chopper. Además dentro de la librería me ayudan bastante sin que Nami los vea.  
Cuando terminamos desayuno con Sanji, Chopper, Luffy y Robin. Estamos muy tranquilos hasta que aparece Nami otra vez:  
-¡Eri! ¡Más vale que hayas acabado!  
-¡Sí, ya he terminado! Enseguida termino de desayunar.  
-Vale, cuando acabes les llevas el desayuno a Brook y a Zoro, que aún no han desayunado.  
Trago saliva. ¿A Zoro? ¿Otra vez?  
No me atrevo a quejarme y decido fingir indiferencia.  
-Por el amor de Dios.-dice Nami 15 segundos después.-¿No sabes comer más deprisa? Maldita sea, trae aquí. Yo llevaré uno.  
Rezo mil veces porque lleve el de Zoro. Creo que no hace falta que explique a quién se lo llevó.

Cojo el desayuno de Zoro en cuanto termino el mío. Me sudan las manos y estoy muy nerviosa. Subo las escaleras pensando qué decir, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Al llegar a la puerta me quedo unos segundos de pie, inmóvil. Luego llamo a la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Recuerdo que la última vez se molestó porque "no había llamado", así que decido insistir. Una, dos, tres veces.  
Y abre la puerta con cara de malas pulgas.

-¡Llevo media hora diciéndote que pas…!-dice, y al verme se queda callado como diciendo: "ah, eres tú, perdona". Me abre la puerta como gesto de invitación a pasar y entro.  
-Perdona.-murmuro. Dejo el desayuno donde el día anterior, esta vez sin cargarme nada. Luego me doy la vuelta sin mirarle si quiera, solo observando mis pasos sobre el suelo de madera.  
Mi intención es salir de la habitación como si nada, pero él ha cerrado la puerta y siento que mis mejillas se colorean de rojo. Sin embargo él no hace nada, simplemente entra en la habitación y va hacia la otra esquina. Yo abro la puerta y me dispongo a salir.  
-Siento haberte moles…  
-Esto es tuyo.-le oigo decir. Me doy la vuelta y veo que tiene una perla en la mano. Es mi pendiente, el que se me cayó ayer.

Me quedo mirando como una estúpida.  
-Bueno, ¿vas a cogerlo o no?  
-¡A-ah, hai!-digo, y me acerco a toda velocidad, lo cojo y me doy la vuelta, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.-Arigato, v…  
-Ch-chotto mate.-le oigo decir. Me quedo mirando la puerta, con la mano en el manillar. Me giro muy lentamente, creyendo que he roto algo o he metido la pata.

Él me está mirando con expresión de decisión y nos quedamos callados unos segundos. Después él coge aire y frunce el ceño, para dejarlo salir en un largo suspiro con cara de rendición, cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la nuca. Yo no entiendo nada y me giro del todo, con las manos en la espalda agarradas al manillar de la puerta. No digo nada, pero en mis mejillas se podría freír un huevo. Después él vuelve a mirarme con expresión de indiferencia, y yo abro mucho los ojos y me pongo más roja aún. Entonces abre la boca por fin.  
-Yo… no te… odio.


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Eh? -digo con una sonrisa de tonta pintada en la cara y una gota de sudor síntoma de los nervios cayéndome de la cabeza, que hace que parezca más estúpida aún.  
Él pone cara de enfado y me repite de mala gana.  
-¡Que no te odio!  
Sigo sin saber qué decir y miro a todos lados.  
-V-vale…  
-¿¡Cómo que "vale"!? No soy idiota, te oí hablando con Usopp ayer.  
Cuando creo que no puedo ponerme más roja me sorprendo a mí misma.  
-Ah, re-respecto a eso… yo…  
Él suspira.  
-Haa… da igual, solo quería decirte eso… no te pongo… mala cara, solo que… soy así con todo el mundo… supongo.  
Se nota que a él tampoco le agradan mucho este tipo de conversaciones. Pero yo me pongo más contenta que nunca. Se me quita la sonrisa forzada de la boca y pongo expresión de sorpresa.  
-Pero… creía que no estabas de acuerdo con que estuviera con vosotros.  
-No lo estoy.-dice, y nos miramos durante unos incómodos segundos.-Es decir, no lo estaba… cuando Luffy te eligió, creía que estaba loco. No tenía sentido porque… eres torpe, tonta, inocente, miedica y no sabes hacer nada bien.  
Se queda tan ancho y yo pongo cara de _póker_.  
-Ya…-digo.  
-Es decir, no tienes lo que hay que tener para ser una pirata. Pero mi capitán te ha elegido, así que yo te acepto. Como todos los demás. Eres una de nosotros ahora.-me mira y yo vuelvo a poner cara de sorpresa.-Así que… yo… no te odio.-repite, y baja la mirada.  
Yo pongo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sintiendo una felicidad inmensa en mi interior.  
-¿¡De verdad!?  
Él me mira con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Hum.-dice, asintiendo. Entonces siento el impulso de correr hacia él para darle un abrazo, pero cuando estoy a unos centímetros de él me pone la palma de la mano en la frente, impidiéndome alcanzarle. Yo tengo los brazos estirados y sonrisa de idiota en la boca, tratando de abrazarlo.  
-¿¡Q-qué haces!?  
-¡Darte un abrazo! ¡Somos nakamas, ¿no?!  
Él parece enfadarse todavía más pero seguimos en la misma postura.  
-¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Jamás he abrazado a un nakama ni a nadie y tú desde luego no vas a ser la primera!  
Yo río y me aparto.  
-Vale… aun así, estoy muy contenta... arigato.-digo poniendo las manos en la espalda, y sonrío.  
Él se me queda mirando con el ceño fruncido y baja la mirada.  
-Sí, bueno… pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.-dice, y me da un coscorrón, pero mucho más débil que los de Nami.  
-Hai…- digo.  
-Ahora ve a ayudar a los demás.-dice, y coge una pesa para seguir haciendo ejercicio.  
-Hai…-repito.-Ya caerás, ya…-murmuro refiriéndome al intento de abrazo, pongo cara de traviesa y boca de gato, con la mano delante dejando escapar un pequeño "ju, ju, ju…" mientras Zoro me regaña.  
-¿¡Qué has dicho!?  
-Nada, nada.-digo. Antes de salir vuelvo a sonreírle para desearle suerte con su entrenamiento.-Gambatte, Zoro-kun.-digo, y enseguida me acuerdo de que el día anterior me había prohibido llamarle así. Sin embargo esta vez no dice nada. Voy a cerrar la puerta y, cuando queda centímetro y medio para que se cierre del todo, oigo un débil "hum" de asentimiento.

Bajo a la cubierta más feliz que una perdiz, poniéndome el pendiente. Y oigo un ruido bastante estruendoso en una de las habitaciones.  
Está al lado de la enfermería de Chopper, así que decido acercarme cuando veo a Franky saliendo por la puerta llevando unas tablas de madera. Se me queda mirando como si no me hubiera visto en toda su vida.  
-¿¡Q-qué haces!?  
No sé muy bien qué responder a eso, porque una respuesta como "caminar" le haría pensar que le estoy vacilando.  
-Etto…-digo, y miro a los lados. Él me agarra el hombro con su manaza libre y me echa hacia atrás tan fuerte que casi me caigo.  
-¡No entres ahí! Venga, ve a ayudar a Nami.-dice.-¡Venga!  
-…hai.-digo, y me doy la vuelta sin decir nada más, bastante sorprendida.

Ahora que había conseguido hablar con Zoro y Nami me había dado una oportunidad, estaba segura de que Franky tampoco me odiaba. Pero… se veía que sí.

Me paso la mañana ayudando a Nami, llevando y trayendo cosas de las estanterías de la librería, y por la tarde charlando con Luffy, quien me ha prometido enseñarme a pescar, lo que ha causado una discusión entre él y Usopp porque este último opinaba que Luffy no tenía nada que enseñarme ya que no tenía ni idea de pesca.

Por la noche Nami me manda llevarle la cena a Zoro. Por primera vez voy contenta. Tanto que se me olvida llamar a la puerta. En cuanto la abro me doy cuenta de mi fallo y estoy a punto de cerrar de nuevo para llamar antes, pero veo a Zoro en una esquina, con sus famosos pantalones negros y una camisa abierta amarilla que le he visto en alguna parte antes de llegar allí.  
Duerme como un tronco al lado de sus katanas y decido dejarle la cena allí sin hacer ruido. Me pregunto si debería despertarle o dejarle tal como está. Lo único que hago después de dejarle el desayuno en la mesa es acercarme a él y ponerme de rodillas junto a sus katanas. El mango de una de ellas está un poco incrustado en su codo, así que decido quitarlo.  
Y me llevo el susto de mi vida cuando, al separar un milímetro la katana de su brazo, me agarra la muñeca con fuerza. Me llevo tal susto que ni siquiera soy capaz de gritar. Pero él solo ha movido el brazo. El resto del cuerpo sigue inmóvil y tiene los ojos cerrados.  
-A-ano…-susurro.- ¿Zoro-kun?  
Él abre los ojos muy despacio, indiferentemente. En cuando me ve, se incorpora de golpe.  
-¿¡Qué haces?!  
Yo no respondo sin antes señalarme la muñeca que me agarra con fuerza.  
-Me haces daño.  
Él la mira y aparta la mano tan rápido que hasta parece un gesto de desprecio.  
-¿Qué haces?-repite, pero más calmado.  
-Te he traído la cena.  
Él mira la mesa y suspira.  
-Ah… creía que habías venido a darme un abrazo a traición, o algo así...  
Yo lo miro dos segundos y rompo a reír. Zoro me mira extrañado.  
-¿De qué te ríes?  
-De nada, me ha hecho gracia.-digo, y me quedo sonriendo. Después me levanto y cojo la cena de la mesa para llevarla a su lado.  
-Arigato.-murmura él desganado, con su voz profunda y grave.  
Coge una rebanada de pan y se la mete en la boca. Luego me mira.  
-¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome mientras ceno?  
-Entrenas mucho, ¿no, Zoro-kun?-digo, ignorando su pregunta.  
Él se encoge de hombros y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. Estamos uno enfrente al otro, yo de rodillas y él sentado, la bandeja con su cena en medio.  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto.  
-¿Por qué, qué?  
-Por qué entrenas tanto.  
Vuelve a encogerse de hombros y alcanza el plato de arroz.  
-¿Por qué tu eres tan pesada?  
Aunque lo ha dicho con desprecio sé que no ha sido con mala intención, así que me limito a sonreír con la boca cerrada y me encojo de hombros.  
Pasan unos minutos y a él ya no parece molestarle que esté allí mientras cena.  
-¿No vas a comer nada?-pregunta él. Niego con la cabeza.  
-Bajaré más tarde.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No lo sé.-digo, y volvemos a quedarnos callados.  
La luna crea un hermoso reflejo cristalino en el mar. No es una noche fría, pero tampoco para morirse de calor. Una brisa agradable se cuela por la ventana y mi pelo se mueve un poco, así que me lo coloco detrás de la oreja. El suyo también se mueve, pero él no tiene necesidad de colocárselo. Uno de sus pendientes hace "clin" al rozar con otro. Me gustan los pendientes de Zoro. Y su pelo.  
-Es por Kuina, ¿verdad?-suelto de sopetón. Él deja de masticar durante apenas un segundo para mirarme. Después vuelve a bajar la mirada con indiferencia, como si no hubiera preguntado nada. No me sorprende que no haya respondido.  
Me levanto de allí y me dirijo a la puerta. Pero él ni se inmuta.  
-Buenas noches.-digo.  
-Hai.-responde él, pero ya no me preocupa que me hable con esa indiferencia.

"Es por Kuina, ¿verdad?".  
¿Por qué le he preguntado eso? Estoy segura de que no se ha esfumado el dolor que siente al recordarla. Tal vez entrena tanto sin cansarse porque tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar.  
De pronto mi cuerpo actúa por sí solo. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente, doy dos pasos hacia atrás y abro la puerta de golpe. Esta vez él sí se sorprende.  
-¡Zoro-kun…!-exclamo, y nos quedamos mirando unos segundos en los que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Él no baja la mirada, la mantiene sorprendido, como intrigado y con curiosidad sobre lo que estoy a punto de decir.-A-ano… deberías bajar más a cubierta y estar con nosotros.-digo con cara de decisión, agarrando el manillar de la puerta con fuerza y las mejillas un poco coloradas.-Nos gusta estar contigo. Me gustaría que… pasáramos más tiempo… todos juntos.-Él parece sorprendido y yo me quedo callada unos segundos.-Así que… por favor, ten eso en cuenta. Porque… nosotros estamos contigo.

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y cierro la puerta. Me quedo apoyada en ella pensando en lo que acabo de decir y me tapo la boca. Qué vergüenza… seguro que piensa que soy idiota.

Después bajo las escaleras para cenar con los demás sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que he dicho. Me arrepiento un poco de haberme dejado llevar…

Pero no mentí en ningún momento.


	17. Chapter 17

Por la mañana me despierto incluso antes que Nami. Sin embargo, Robin se me ha adelantado.  
Está a mi lado, junto al armario, cambiándose de ropa.  
Creo que si viera a otra chica cambiarse me daría igual, incluso si fuera Nami. Es decir, si pienso en ver a Nami cambiándose de ropa seguramente me quedaría admirándola dejando escapar un "hala…" de mi boca por lo que ella me daría un cabezazo o algo así, lo cual me haría parecerme un poco a Sanji aunque ese "hala" no hubiese sido con la misma intención.  
Sin embargo a Robin la veo diferente. La veo como un modelo a seguir, como una flor delicada y elegante, intocable, indestructible.  
Así que en cuanto veo detrás de la puerta su pelo oscuro cuyo fin da comienzo a una curva que forma su espalda para llegar a su bien formado trasero me quedo de piedra. Y ella se echa hacia atrás, le puedo ver todo, absolutamente todo, y nuestras miradas se cruzan.  
Siento que un color rojo vivo se pasea desde mi barbilla hasta mi frente y me arden las orejas.  
Giro la cara rápidamente y me la tapo con las dos manos.  
-¡Go-gomen nasai…!-digo, y la oigo reír.  
-Iie.-dice con su dulce voz.  
Cuando se viste una mano crece en mi tripa y me echa el pelo hacia atrás.  
Me giro y la veo sonriendo a mi lado.  
-¿Vamos a desayunar juntas?  
Me pongo muy contenta cuando Robin quiere estar conmigo, porque la admiro muchísimo. En cuanto nos levantamos descubro que es bastante más alta que yo, y pienso que tiene sentido porque yo soy de la estatura de Nami.  
-¡Ohaio, Eri-chwan, Robin-chwan!-oímos a Sanji.  
-Ohaio, cocinero.  
-¡Ohaio, Sanji-chin!  
-¿Cómo es que os habéis levantado tan temprano?  
Yo me encojo de hombros y voy hacia él mientras Robin se sienta en la mesa. Observo cómo adorna unos bollos de crema y unos pastelito de pinta deliciosa y se me hace la boca agua.  
-Sugoii… (genial…) -dejo escapar de mi boca. Sanji sonríe y pega una calada a su cigarro. Después de mirar un rato cómo prepara Sanji el desayuno llegan Luffy y Franky a la cocina.  
-¡Eri-chin! ¡Eri-chin!-grita Luffy entre saltitos. Me doy la vuelta y sonrío.  
-Ohaio, Luffy-chin, Franky…-no sé qué terminación ponerle a Franky, porque a Zoro tampoco le gustó que le hubiese añadido el "-kun" a su nombre al principio.  
-Ven un momento con nosotros.-dice Franky. Antes de que termine la frase, Luffy alarga su brazo y me rodea la cintura con él para hacerme correr hacia ellos en cuanto lo encoge de nuevo.  
Los acompaño hasta cubierta y después a una habitación. La habitación donde entré ayer, donde Franky me impidió el paso cuando quise ver de dónde venían aquellos ruidos.  
La puerta está cerrada y los dos me dejan en frente de ella, esperando detrás de mí, observándome sonrientes, como si esperaran que yo entrase y convirtiese la habitación en un país mágico.  
Los miro con cara interrogante. Luffy sonríe enseñando todos los dientes y Franky sonríe con el ceño fruncido, apoya una mano en la cadera y se levanta las gafas de sol con el pulgar de la otra.  
Después me hace un gesto con la cabeza señalándome la puerta. Yo levanto las dejas y señalo la puerta como preguntando: "¿quieres que entre?"

Me tomo su sonrisa como un sí y abro la puerta.

Y entonces veo una habitación. No es enorme, pero es bastante amplia. Las paredes están pintadas de blanco y hay una ventana que la hace más luminosa y acogedora. Hay una estantería vacía de madera oscura. También hay una cómoda y una mesilla. Otra estantería todavía más grande que la otra cubre toda la pared de la izquierda. Y al final de la habitación, en el medio de la pared de enfrente hay una mesa inmensa. Debe tener dos metros de largo y uno de largo. El color va a juego con el resto de muebles de madera oscura. Tiene una silla del mismo color con un cojín verde en el respaldo y otro en el asiento.

Entro fascinada.  
-¡Sugoii…!  
Franky y Luffy se sonríen.  
-¿A que es _súper_?-dice Franky.  
-¡Sí, es preciosa!  
-Todavía no tiene muchos muebles-dice Luffy sin dejar de sonreír.- Puedes comprarlos hoy en la isla en la que paremos.  
-¿Yo?  
-Claro.-dice Franky.-Usopp y yo tenemos una sala para maquinaria, Nami una habitación para hacer cartografía, Robin la librería, Zoro el gimnasio, Sanji la cocina… cada uno tiene su rincón favorito. No pertenece a uno solo, pero es como si fuera así.  
-Y aquí…-sigue Luffy.-está tu sala.  
Los miro a ambos.  
-Te gusta dibujar, ¿no, Eri-chin?  
Siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Ayer pensaba que Franky me odiaba a muerte, y solo estaba haciendo todo esto para mí.  
Corro hacia él y me lanzo a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. Él parece sorprendido, pero no se aparta.  
-¡Arigato…!-digo, y lloro muy contenta.  
Luffy ríe y Franky me devuelve el abrazo, y nos echamos a reír los tres. En cuanto bajo de los brazos de Franky me doy cuenta de que Zoro está apoyado en la puerta, observando la escena.  
Y en el último segundo que dispongo de verlo antes de que aparte la mirada y se marche, me da la sensación de que estaba sonriendo levemente.

Después todos nos quedamos haciendo proyectos de decoración en el cuarto. Todos menos Zoro, Nami y Sanji.

En cuanto Nami se despierta me manda hacer más cosas.  
-Hoy vas a tener suerte. Vamos a ir a una isla, así que no tendrás que trabajar mucho por aquí.  
Sonrío y yo le cogí una mano.  
-Arigato, Nami-chan!  
Ella me la suelta con desprecio, pero sé que siempre es así.  
-No he dicho que no vayas a trabajar en la isla.  
Yo suspiro pero después sonrío y simplemente respondo con un:  
-Haaai.  
-Venga, ahora ve a llevarle la comida a Zoro.

Se me encoge el corazón. ¿A Zoro? Después de lo que le he dicho ayer…  
Además había quedado fatal. Le había pedido que bajara a la cubierta con todos. ¡Ni que fuera su madre…! ¿En qué estaría pensando…?  
-De-demo…  
-Hayaku! (¡De prisa!) ¡Te quiero abajo en dos minutos!  
-Ha-hai…-digo muy nerviosa. Voy a la cocina a por la bandeja de Zoro y subo las escaleras muy nerviosa, para variar.  
Llamo a la puerta y entro. Zoro está haciendo una de sus bestialidades. Hace el pino con una mano y flexiona el brazo en el que se apoya, levantando con los pies una pesa el triple de grande que él.  
-Ohaio…-murmuro, y camino sin mirarle hacia la mesa. Creía que me iba a mirar con indiferencia. Sin embargo, deja las pesas y se pone de pie.  
-Ohaio…-responde. Ambos nos quedamos callados mientras yo dejo el desayuno en la mesa. El silencio es muy incómodo.  
Entonces veo por la ventana un montón de árboles y, detrás de ellos, colorines de ropa de personas y puestos de mercadillo. Corro hacia la ventana y apoyo las manos en el marco. Levanto una pierna y pongo de puntillas la otra para ver mejor.  
-¡Una isla!-digo.-¡Hemos llegado por fin a la isla!-luego me doy la vuelta y miro a Zoro muy contenta.-¡Es la primera vez que voy a una isla con vosotros, Zoro!  
-Haa?-dice él con expresión interrogante, y prevé lo que va a pasar en cuanto voy corriendo hacia él con ojos brillantes y boca de gato, deslizándome con los brazos abiertos hacia él.  
Detiene mi intento de abrazarlo con la palma de la mano en la frente y nos quedamos así unos segundos.  
-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! 

Cuando todos estamos abajo Nami reparte el dinero. Sinceramente, creía que me daría menos a mí con alguna excusa en mente, pero nos da a todos muchísimo dinero.  
Supongo que a ellos les sobran los tesoros.  
-Vale.-dice Nami delante de todos nosotros, que estamos en fila como si fuéramos un ejército ante su comandante.-Os he dado 10 000 berries a cada uno. Deberían sobraros unas 9 900 como poco.-dicho esto nos mira a Luffy, a Usopp y a mí, como acusándonos de algo que aún no hemos hecho.-Si nos separamos, dentro de dos horas nos encontraremos aquí. ¿De acuerdo?  
Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y yo con ojos brillantes y Sanji con ojos en forma de corazón respondemos con un alegre: "haaaaai!", pero Zoro no ha escuchado nada y hace un rato que ha bajado del barco.  
-¡BAKA! ¡TE VAS A PERDER! ¡ERES DEMASIDO ESTÚPIDO COMO PARA IR TÚ SOLO!-grita Nami desde cubierta.  
-Damare, busu (cállate, fea)-dice Zoro desde abajo.  
Ambos empiezan a discutir acaloradamente, Zoro desde abajo y Nami desde arriba del barco. Yo no sé muy bien qué decir y miro de un lado a otro con gotitas de sudor cayéndome rápidamente y tartamudeando:  
-E-etto… Nee, Nami-chan… Zoro-kun… Ano… Nee…  
Mientras ellos siguen gritando como locos. Entonces noto que Usopp y Chopper me cogen cada uno de un brazo y dicen:  
-Vamos, son capaces de pasarse toda la hora así.  
Miro hacia atrás preocupada antes de marcharme con Chopper y con Luffy. Al llegar abajo me doy cuenta de que Sanji se ha ido con Usopp, Robin se ha ido con Franky, Zoro y Nami se han quedado discutiendo y Brook se está marchando solo. Así que les digo a Chopper y Luffy que yo iré con él.  
-Eeeeh? Doushita? (¿Por qué?)-pregunta Luffy con cara de fastidio.  
-¡Nos encontraremos después! Es que si hay que ir de dos en dos uno tiene que ir con Brook, ¡y a mí no me importa!-dicho esto voy corriendo hacia él antes de perderlo y agito la mano en alto para despedirme de ellos.-¡Nos vemos después!  
Chopper se despide con la mano antes de convertirse en un reno hecho y derecho, caminando a cuatro patas, y Luffy tiene los brazos caídos y la espalda encogida con cara de angustia.

-¡Brook! ¡Matte!  
-¡Oh, Eri-chan!-dice Brook, y se para para esperarme.  
Andamos juntos mirando puestos de mercadillo.  
-¿Piensas comprar muebles para tu habitación?  
-¡Hai! Aunque no puedo gastar mucho, porque Nami…  
-Ah, no te preocupes por eso. En realidad, ya no le importa.-me dice él.-Llora desesperadamente las noches que vamos a ir de compras y besa cada berrie que nos va a dar, así que ya las da por perdidas.

Nos miramos los dos con cara de _póker_ y yo me río tomándomelo a broma.  
-Ne-necesito material para dibujo…-digo, tratando de cambiar de tema.  
Y cuando por fin encontramos un puesto con láminas de papel, veo en un callejón a Franky apoyado en la pared, con los brazos de una mujer rodeándole el cuello y el rostro muy pegado al suyo. 

Nico Robin. 


	18. Chapter 18

_Me quedo embobada mirándole durante unos veinte segundos cuando Franky gira la cabeza levemente, así que yo la aparto muy rápido y me doy cuenta de que Brook ya está en el puesto de al lado.  
Corro hacia él sin dejar de pensar en lo que acabo de ver.  
Si lo llevan en secreto meteré la pata al decir lo que he visto. Si pregunto si a Franky le gusta alguien creerá que me gusta, así que simplemente pregunto:  
-¿Robin tiene pareja?  
Brook me mira. No sé qué expresión tiene puesto que no puede sonreír ni tiene ojos. Así que me limito a esperar cualquier tipo de señal que me haga deducir en qué piensa.  
-Eri-chan, ¿te gusta Robin?  
Ahora soy yo la que no tiene expresión alguna en la cara. Genial. Le pregunto por Robin para que no piense que me gusta Franky y ahora cree que estoy enamorada de Robin.  
-No…-respondo, todavía confusa por su inesperada respuesta.-Demo, es muy guapa. Pensé que tal vez tenía novio.  
-Sí.-responde Brook.-Lo tiene.  
Sigue andando y yo corro un poco para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado. Él camina tranquilamente hacia delante y yo un poco más deprisa y esquivando a las personas.  
-¿Quién es?-pregunto.  
-Franky.  
Responde como si nada y yo me quedo patidifusa. Robin y Franky… ¿cómo es posible? Es decir, siempre me había parecido que hacían una bonita pareja, ella madura, fuerte, decidida, elegante, sonriente y hermosa, y él orgulloso, eficaz, valiente y alegre. No podría estar más contenta por ellos.  
-¿Y cómo es que no me he entera…?-en cuanto alzo la vista, Brook ha desaparecido.  
¡Mierda! Me he perdido y aquí no hay móviles, solo caracolófonos, y yo no dispongo de ninguno. Además hay muchísima gente y como he llegado nueva a la tripulación puede que se marchen sin mí y se den cuenta de mi ausencia cinco años después. Nami necesitaría ayuda para llevar las cajas que dejé en su sitio aquella mañana y diría. "Un momento… ¿y Eri? Parece que hace años que no la veo". _

_Dudo de si quedarme allí quieta o buscar un sitio más despejado. Pero tal vez, creyendo que estoy saliendo de aquel mogollón de gente en realidad me esté metiendo más hacia dentro o esté caminando en círculos.  
Un hombre me empuja y otra persona me agarra del brazo.  
-¡Luffy-chin! ¡Choppy!  
Luffy me sonríe y Chopper se da cuenta de quién soy.  
-¿Te has perdido, Eri-chan?-pregunta Chopper.  
-Estaba andando con Brook y de pronto desapareció…  
Luffy pone cara de fastidio.  
-Pero, ¡tendrá morro…! Vas con él para que no se quede solo y te deja sola él… ¿quieres que lo encuentre y le dé un puñetazo?  
Yo río y le digo que no es necesario, que sería mejor buscarlo porque ahora él está solo también.  
Caminamos entre la gente, yo en el medio de ellos dos, con la mano derecha cogida con la de Luffy y la izquierda agarrada a la mochila de Chopper, que camina a cuatro patas, como la última vez que lo vi antes de dejarles atrás para ir con Brook.  
Encontramos cosas para los tres. Chopper encuentra medicinas, Luffy compra varios tipos de carne por el camino de los cuales me da a probar de vez en cuando y yo encuentro láminas de papel con distintos grosores y texturas, lápices, tinta, carpetas de colores para guardar los dibujos, y también le compro a Luffy una camiseta azul turquesa donde pone "PIRATE KING" en letras amarillas y a Chopper un colgantito con una "C" con cuernos de reno para que ponga en su mochila.  
Como yo no quería gastar dinero en ropa por si Nami se enfadaba, Luffy y Chopper me compraron cada uno una prenda de ropa que me gustaba.  
Así acabamos haciéndonos un regalo a cada uno. _

_-Eri-chin, ¿has hablado con Zoro?-me pregunta Luffy a mitad de camino.  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí… algo, alguna vez, solo cuando le llevo el desayuno. ¿Por qué?  
-Por nada, por nada…-dice él. Yo me quedo algo confusa y decido continuar con el tema de Zoro.  
-No pensé que se pasara tantas horas entrenando.  
-Bueno-dice Chopper.-en realidad… en estas fechas entrena más de lo normal. Cada año, las dos semanas de este mes se las pasa en en gimnasio.  
-¿Ah, sí?-pregunto.- ¿Por qué?  
-Es más-dice Luffy, que no ha escuchado mi pregunta.-¿No se te hace raro que no se haya quedado en el barco?  
-Es que se ha quedado Nami.-intervengo, pensando que se refiere a que si no se queda él nadie haría guardia en el barco.  
Ninguno de los dos dice nada más en un rato, pero los tres nos quedamos pensativos.  
-¿Por qué me preguntabas si he hablado con él, Luffy-chin?  
-Me interesaba… es que nadie habla con él estas fechas y sin embargo ha bajado hoy…  
Entonces recuerdo todo lo que le dije.  
Le dije que quería que pasara más tiempo con nosotros y que todos estábamos con él. Pero estaba más que segura de que no había bajado del barco por eso. Tal vez se había motivado un poco. El caso es que aquella no era la razón.  
-Apenas hablé con él…-digo entonces.-Pero, ¿a qué te refieres con "estas fechas"?  
Chopper me mira durante unos instantes.  
-Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de Kuina. _

_Yo me paro un segundo para pensar lo que acaba de decir. Entonces no veo a la gente, dejo de escuchar el estruendoso ruido producido por la mezcla de voces de los presentes. Recuerdo las caras que me pone Zoro y cómo he hecho yo que tuviera que disculparse por ponerme esas caras siendo que lo estaba pasando tan mal.  
Soy horrible.  
-¿Eri-chin?  
-¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿Lo habéis visto?  
-Pues, seguramente se haya perdido… pero Eri-chan, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, hace años que es el aniversario de Kuina y es mejor dejarle solo. Simplemente no es un día alegre para él, se pasará la mañana encerrado y por la noche es mejor no acercarse a él, pasado mañana o al siguiente ya estará como siempre y conocerás al verdadero Zoro.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que no es lo que se dice la alegría de la huerta… pero es el mejor.-dice Luffy, sonríe y me pasa el brazo por los hombros como para tranquilizarme.  
-Le he dicho que me daba miedo.-digo cabizbaja.-Estaba hablando con Usopp y nos ha oído diciendo que daba miedo.  
Los miro y ambos empiezan a desternillarse de risa.  
-¡Él está acostumbrado a eso, mujer! No te preocupes.  
Justo cuando dice eso vemos unos niños pequeños corriendo entre la gente esquivando unas botas negras. Es Zoro.  
Lo primero que hace mi cuerpo es llamarlo y salir corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. Él me ve y pone cara de sorpresa y sé que no es una sensación agradable para él por la sombra azul que se proyecta desde las raíces de su pelo hasta su nariz, pero después pone cara de indiferencia por la costumbre y me para con una mano mientras habla con los demás.  
-¿Han pasado ya las dos horas?-dice.  
-No, pero no falta mucho.-responde Chopper.  
-¡Menos mal, Zoro! Si no nos hubieras encontrado, te perderías.  
-¡Cállate, Luffy! ¿¡Cuándo me he perdido yo!?  
-Todos los días.  
-¡Eso es mentira!  
-El barco está por el otro lado.  
-¡Ya lo sé, idiota!  
-¿Y por qué venías hacia aquí?  
-¡Para buscaros!  
-¿Buscarnos para qué?  
-¡N-no lo sé! ¡Y tú, deja de intentar abrazarme, por el amor de dios!_

_Los cuatro caminamos juntos hacia el Sunny.  
A mitad de camino, Luffy y yo nos quedamos atrás pero no perdemos de vista a Zoro y Chopper. Luffy y yo vamos diciendo tonterías y riéndonos juntos, cuando me parece oír a Chopper decir mi nombre y levanto la vista. Veo que le está diciendo algo a Zoro. Este le mira a los ojos escuchando atentamente lo que dice y luego pone cara de sorpresa. A continuación, Chopper vuelve a hablar y Zoro mira hacia abajo. Durante un instante me mira de reojo y luego vuelve a su posición inicial.  
Me pongo a pensar en que tal vez le haya dicho que yo estaba preocupada, y rezo porque no lo haya hecho, porque eso haría la situación más incómoda todavía.  
Entonces veo un puesto de peluches enormes y blanditos y freno en seco.  
-Waaaaaah…! Sugooooi…!-digo con estrellitas en los ojos y las manos entrelazadas.  
Luffy se acerca con un: "Ha? ¿Es carne?" y se pone a observarme riendo mientras abrazo a cada uno de aquellos suaves peluches. Chopper y Zoro se dan cuenta de que nos hemos quedado atrás y me miran. Chopper sonriendo y Zoro con cara de "¿esto va enserio?", ambos con una gota cayéndoles de la sien.  
Un rato después Zoro me agarra de la manga de la camiseta y me lleva hacia atrás mientras yo veo cómo se alejan aquellos adorables peluches.  
-Arigato!-le grito al dependiente sonriéndole, moviendo la mano hacia los lados mientras él pone sonrisa forzada con cara de "esta tía está majara perdida". _

_En cuanto llegamos al barco le pido a Nami que me deje un poco de tiempo para colocar mis cosas en la habitación de dibujo. Franky me ayuda a convencerle y ella termina por aceptar.  
-Mientras no estés remoloneando por ahí…-dice.  
_

_-¡Nami! ¿Cuánto falta para la siguiente isla?-pregunta Usopp a la hora de cenar.  
-Poco. Unos días. Tal vez dos, tres. No lo sé con exactitud. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado. He oído que es peligrosa. Además en estos mares dicen que hay muchos peligros. Me lo ha contado Robin, lo ha leído esta mañana en un libro. _

_No sabíamos con exactitud si encontraríamos algún peligro._

_Sin embargo, lo supimos en cuanto llegamos allí._


	19. Chapter 19

_En la cena todos hablamos sobre lo que hemos comprado y lo que hemos visto en el mercadillo. Po supuesto, no hay turno de palabra y eso vuelve a ser un barullo de voces.  
Cuando terminamos de cenar y Sanji se ha ido a la cama friego todos los platos. Al final el otro día no los fregué y no tengo ni idea de cómo es posible que los hayan fregado y Nami no me hubiera mandado hacerlo.  
Me aseguro de que Sanji se haya ido porque entonces no me dejará fregar, cuando de pronto oigo el ruido de unos pasos.  
Me doy la vuelta de golpe. Está toda la cocina vacía pero yo estoy segura te haber oído pasos. Me echo hacia atrás y apoyo una mano en la mesa para asegurarme de que no hay nadie detrás mientras reviso el resto del cuarto con la mirada.  
Oigo otro ruido y mi corazón empieza a ir más rápido y me tiemblan las rodillas.  
-¿Sanj…?-trato de decir.  
Una mano se me pone en la nariz y la boca y no me deja hablar, y apenas respirar. Abro mucho los ojos y trato de deshacerme de esa mano pero con mi fuerza es imposible. Sin embargo, juraría que no había nadie detrás. Me fallan las rodillas y caigo al suelo apoyada en ellas. En el momento en el que estoy cayendo ver a alguien agarrado en el techo, como en una película de terror, y casi se me sale el corazón por la boca.  
Hasta que reconozco a mi alocado capitán poniéndose la mano que le sobra en la boca con el dedo índice levantado para indicar que guarde silencio.  
Yo cierro los ojos cuando me quita la mano, suspiro y relajo todos los músculos del cuerpo. Él baja y sonríe.  
-Qué susto, ¿eh?-susurra, y se echa a reír.  
Yo sigo en el suelo respirando a duras penas mirando hacia abajo, traumatizada. Él se pone de cuclillas para mirarme a los ojos y se pone serio.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, creo… creo que sí.  
Después los dos nos miramos y yo rompo a reír. No porque me haya hecho gracia lo que acaba de pasar, más bien por los nervios. Y él ríe conmigo, pero está claro de que se ríe de la cara que he puesto o algo así.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Eri-chin?  
-Fregar los platos.  
-Pero si mañana le toca a Brook.  
-Da igual, así ya están limpios. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?  
-Vengo a por algo de comer, no puedo dormir con el estómago vacío.  
-Pero Sanji…  
-¡Shhh! Viene alguien.  
Antes de terminar la frase me rodea por la cintura con el brazo como si fuera una muerda y me lleva a una esquina de la cocina mientras apaga la luz, y después nos mete bajo la mesa.  
Desde abajo veo los zapatos negros de Sanji entrar, encender la luz y pararse en mitad de la cocina.  
-¿Quién anda ahí?  
Yo miro a Luffy como diciendo "tenemos que salir, pobre Sanji" y él me mira como diciendo "no abras la boca ni hagas ningún movimiento brusco".  
Al no estar de acuerdo, decido hacer lo que me manda Luffy.  
-Luffy, no jodas.-dice Sanji-Si eres tú sal de una puñetera vez. No voy a pegarte, lo prometo…  
Noto cierta ironía en las palabras de Sanji. Miro a Luffy y le digo con los labios "quédate aquí", mientras salgo muy despacio.  
Sanji se da la vuelta muy deprisa y me agarra del cuello de la sudadera rosa dos o tres tallas más grande y levanta el puño. Al instante abre mucho los ojos y me suelta, por lo que yo caigo al suelo.  
-¡Eri-chwan! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho!  
Va a agacharse para ver si me he hecho daño, así que me levanto rápidamente para que no vea a Luffy bajo la mesa.  
-¡Sí, estoy bien! Es solo que creo haber perdido un pendiente por aquí.  
-Ah, ¿sí…? Te ayudo a buscarlo, espera…  
Vuelve a hacer el amago de agacharse y yo me abrazo a su brazo derecho para impedirlo. Él me mira sorprendido.  
Madre mía, es muchísimo más alto que yo.  
-¡N…no! Ya lo he encontrado, solo que cuando has entrado he pensado… que eras un ladrón o algo… así que me he escondido.  
Mientras entretengo a Sanji Luffy sale de la mesa y va a gatas hacia la puerta.  
-Siento haberte asustado, Eri-chan. Creía que eras…-en ese momento mira detrás de mí y descubre a nuestro capitán.-Luffy…  
Intenta ir hacia él pero yo me agarro a su pierna. De nuevo, mi grandiosa fuerza es inútil y va arrastrándome hasta alcanzar a Luffy. Le da una buena patada con la pierna en la que no estoy yo y le grita. Yo me pregunto cómo es que nadie se ha despertado con esas voces y después Luffy se marcha de la cocina a regañadientes.  
-¡Buenas noches, Eri-chin!-dice antes de irse, y sonríe un momento.  
-Buenas noches, Luffy-chin.-digo, y le devuelvo la sonrisa.  
Después miro hacia arriba y veo a Sanji mirándome mientras yo estoy abrazada a su pierna. Me levanto muy rápido.  
-Ah, gomen… (Perdón…)-digo.  
Él sonríe y se agacha para ponerse a mi altura. Después pone una mano sobre mi cabeza.  
-Eres monísima.-me dice, y sonríe.  
Yo miro su sonrisa y se me escapa:  
-Qué guapo…  
No es que Sanji me guste ni nada parecido, pero haber dicho eso tan repentinamente en voz alta hace que me ponga roja como un tomate y me tape la boca con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al suelo.  
Él también abre mucho los ojos (o al menos, el ojo que se le ve) y levanta un poco la mano de mi cabeza.  
-¿Eh…?  
-¡Ah, lo siento! ¡No quería decir eso!  
Le miro y veo que cada vez la estoy fastidiando más. Él sonríe y no dice nada.  
-Es decir, sí quería decirlo, pero es que…-le miro y pongo cara de decisión.- ¡Sanji, de verdad creo que si trataras así a todas las mujeres todas se enamorarían de ti!  
Él vuelve a quedarse muy sorprendido y se incorpora delante de mí, mirándome.  
-Quiero decir… Robin-chan está con Franky-kun, pero… creo… creo que si te portas tan bien con Nami-chan ella se enamorará de ti. ¡Pero no puedes ligar con otras chicas! Tienes que hacerla feliz, ¿vale?-él se sorprende todavía más y rompe a reír.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
Yo miro hacia otro lado y luego vuelvo a mirarle a él, pero ya no estoy roja ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente le miro y le regalo una gran sonrisa.  
-Porque en realidad eres muy bueno, Sanji-chin. Y tienes una sonrisa preciosa.  
En ese momento aparece Nami en la puerta gritándome que cómo es que no estoy ya durmiendo.  
-Hai…-digo, voy hacia la puerta y ella me agarra de la manga.- ¡Buenas noches, Sanji-chin!  
Pero él no contesta._

**El cocinero de la banda de Mugiwara se queda unos segundos en silencio en mitad de la cocina, sorprendido por las palabras de su nueva nakama. Se da cuenta de que se ha puesto colorado y se lleva una mano a la boca para disimularlo, aunque no haya nadie que pueda verlo. Después mira el fregadero y ve que solo quedan dos platos por fregar y está más que seguro de que ha sido ella.  
Sonríe para sí y suspira, como diciendo: "esta chica no tiene remedio".**

_Por la mañana temprano Nami me despierta para ayudarla a llevar unas cajas a su habitación. Cuando termino me encuentro a Franky. Sin querer recuerdo haberle visto con Robin y me quedo embobada observándole, aún sin creer del todo que de verdad esté con Robin.  
Él se da cuenta de que le estoy mirando y me pone cara interrogante. Yo giro la cara y camino hacia delante como si fuera un robot, pues soy malísima disimulando.  
-Oi, matte, Eri-chan.-me dice.  
Yo me giro despacio pensando que va a preguntarme algo tipo… "¿qué has visto ayer? Sabes demasiado, no puedes seguir viviendo siendo consciente de esa información".  
Sin embargo solo me pide ayuda con unos materiales que quiere llevar a la habitación donde Usopp y él trabajan.  
En cuanto llegamos allí veo mitad de una máquina que están construyendo Usopp y él.  
-Sugoii…! –digo observando la máquina. Él ríe y se quita las gafas de sol con su típico gesto de orgullo.  
-¿A que sí? ¿Sabes para qué sirve?-niego con la cabeza.  
-Con esta máquina detectaremos tierra firme a veinte kilómetros.  
Sonrío con la boca y los ojos abiertos y miro la máquina asombrada.  
Después me siento en una silla botando una pelotita de goma observando cómo trabaja Franky, fascinada.  
-De verdad se te dan bien estas cosas, Franky-kun.  
-¡Lo sé! Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.-ríe y le tiro la pelotita de goma de broma mientras yo también me echo a reír.-Oi, cuidado con la máquina…  
-Ah, gomen nasai…  
Pasan unos veinte segundos cuando de mi boca sale un directo:  
- ¿Robin-chan y tú sois pareja?  
Él deja de trabajar y me mira desde detrás de la máquina.  
-Hum.-dice asintiendo.  
Yo encojo las piernas y las rodeo con los brazos mientras sonrío.  
-_Cute._-digo con voz aguda, y me río un poco.  
-¿"Cute"?-pregunta él.-No digas bobadas.-Aunque no le veo, puedo percibir que se ha puesto rojo como un tomate.  
-¡Yo creo que hacéis muy buena pareja, Franky-kun! Me pregunto cómo serán vuestros hijos…  
A ambos nos sale una nubecita de la cabeza imaginándonos un bebé con la cara de Franky, los ojos de Robin y el peinado de Franky del color de pelo de Robin. Con unas gafas de sol en la cabeza.  
Los dos agitamos la cabeza para sacarnos de la mente esa horrible imagen y nos estremecemos.  
-Es genial que hagas barcos, Franky-kun. Nunca había visto a alguien tan volcado en algo.  
-Bueno, tú te pasas todo el día dibujando.  
-Ya, pero es totalmente diferente. Yo dibujo porque me gusta pero no hago nada por los demás. Tú nos has construido una casa donde somos felices y con la que podemos defendernos.  
Él no dice nada en unos segundos.  
-Soy tu _fan_, Franky.-digo, y me echo a reír. Entonces él me mira desde detrás de la máquina y sonríe.  
-Qué dices, _baka_…  
En ese momento entra Sanji con los desayunos.  
-Para ti, Franky. Y este para ti, enana.-me dice, pero con gesto cariñoso. Después me revuelve el pelo con la mano sonriente y yo río, se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta.  
-¿"Enana"?-me pregunta Franky.  
-No lo sé, qué mono.-digo yo, me encojo de hombros y río.  
-Es la primera vez que veo a Sanji llamar a una mujer "enana" y no mirarle las tetas cuando le deja el zumo de naranja delante.  
Yo rompo a reír pero Franky parece decirlo totalmente en serio. De pronto recuerdo una cosa y yo también me pongo seria.  
-Oi, Franky-kun. ¿Y Zoro…?  
-En la torre vigía, supongo. No vayas, Eri-chan. Es mejor dejarlo solo hoy, de verdad.  
Durante unos segundos nos quedamos callados y solo se oye el sonido de Franky trabajando.  
-Hai…-digo, me levanto y salgo por la puerta.  
Usopp está pescando así que decido unirme a él.  
-Ohaio, Usopp-chin!-digo.  
-Ohaio, Eri-chan!  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Intentar pescar.  
-¿Ya has cogido algo?  
-Hai.-me siento a su lado con las piernas colgando por la borda y él me pasa un cubo en el que deduzco que mete las cosas que pesca. Aguanto la risa cuando veo una lata, una bota raída y un trapo sucio.-Bueno, sigue intentándolo, seguro que al final pescas algo.  
-Yo quería pescar un pez enorme, como los que consiguen Zoro, Luffy y Sanji en cuanto aparecen.  
Yo miro al horizonte.  
-Bueno, dudo que esta caña de pescar soportase el peso de un pez de semejante tamaño, ¿no?  
Sonrío tratando de animarle un poco pero él solo mira al horizonte.  
-Me gustaría poder pescar uno tres veces más grande que los que consiguen ellos, ¡y entonces podría sacarme una foto y enseñársela a Kaya!_


	20. Chapter 20

-Usopp-chin… ¿Kaya y tú sois pareja?-él me mira y se ruboriza de repente.  
-¿Kaya y yo…? ¡N-no! ¡No somos pareja, claro que no! Solo es una buena amiga.

Yo sonrío y le miro.  
-Claro.-digo para que se quede tranquilo.

Pasan unos minutos cuando Sanji nos llama para ir a comer.  
De nuevo, Zoro no está allí. ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará durmiendo o entrenando? ¿Habrá llorado? ¿Tendrá hambre? ¿Habrá comido ya?

-¡Eri!-oigo la voz de Nami.  
Cuando me doy cuenta toda la mesa está mirándome. Es una sensación muy extraña, porque normalmente a la hora de la comida nadie está pendiente de ti. Lo que sí que no es extraño es el hecho de que Nami esté gritándome.  
-¡Ha-hai!  
-¡Estamos hablando de un tema muy importante y tú precisamente no eres quién de ignorarlo!  
-¡Gomen nasai! ¡Estaba distraída!  
-Para variar… en fin, el caso es que les estaba avisando de que la isla a la que estamos a punto de llegar es extremadamente peligrosa. Tratarán de engañarnos todo el tiempo y podemos caer en trampas como caídas que les resulten graciosas a los bromistas que las preparan, pero también podemos ser víctimas de una trampa mortal.  
Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. ¿Mortal? Eso quiere decir que… ¿podemos morir allí?

(Vivan mis deducciones).  
Cuando acaba la charla todo el mundo se va a sus habitaciones. Como Nami no me ha encargado nada por el momento decido dibujar un poco para relajarme.  
Si para ellos esa isla resulta peligrosa, no digamos para mí. Tengo la sensación de que moriré en esa isla.  
Lo he decidido. Si veo que la isla es demasiado peligrosa para mí me dedicaré a ponerme delante de mis nakamas para que no reciban un solo golpe. Sé que ellos podrán con esto, pero si muero prefiero morir defendiéndolos a ellos.

-Eri-chin.  
-¡Ah!  
Pego un brinco en la silla que hace que pinte una raya recta en diagonal que recorre toda la lámina de dibujo.  
-Ah, perdona, no quería asustarte.  
-No… no te preocupes, Luffy-chin. ¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo?  
Él se sienta en la cama.  
-Ver cómo estabas.  
Yo pongo cara de interrogante.  
-¿Necesitabas ver cómo estaba?  
-Sí. No te he visto muy buena cara cuando te hemos dicho lo de la isla.  
Miro a todas partes tratando de encontrar una respuesta para eso.  
-Etto…  
-Vamos a protegerte, Eri-chin.  
Vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos y me quedo callada.  
-Todos vamos a protegerte. Sobretodo yo, que soy tu capitán. Ahora eres una Mugiwara.  
Esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza los siguientes segundos. Es agradable. Y sonrío. Creo que Luffy va a devolverme la sonrisa, pero no es así. Se queda mirándome como un pasmarote, así que yo creo que he hecho algo malo.  
-¿Sabes por qué te escogí?-me pregunta. Me deja un poco asombrada y no soy capaz de responder nada. Entonces es él el que sonríe levemente. Después se levanta y pone el dedo índice de sus manos en cada una de la comisura de mis labios para hacerme sonreír.  
-Por esto.-dice, y se queda así dos segundos más antes de ponerse de pie frente a mí.  
Yo me llevo la mano a la boca.  
-¿Por… qué?  
-Por tu sonrisa, baka.  
Yo siento que me pongo un poco colorada. ¿Por mi sonrisa?  
-No lo entiendo…  
Él vuelve a sentarse en la cama.  
-Ellos tenían fuerza, agilidad, inteligencia, poder, confianza… tú tenías un corazón más grande que el de todos ellos juntos y una sonrisa que aparecía cada vez que alguien la necesitaba incluso cuando tú necesitabas ayuda más que ellos.  
Me quedo patidifusa al escuchar eso de la boca de Monkey D. Luffy.  
-Estábamos el viejo y su mujer Nora cuando él le pidió a ella que mostraba a los cuatro mejores candidatos. Cuando puso los fragmentos de la vida de cada uno, ellos luchaban con nobleza y agilidad en combates de deportes por diversión. También tenían confianza en sí mismos y un montón de sueños que cumplir. Eran idóneos. Pero tú…-me mira con una leve sonrisa y suspira.-Tú no te veías capaz de cumplir todos esos sueños. Tú no tienes ni una pizca de fuerza y eres bastante torpe en muchas cosas. No dejas que nadie te ayude cuando lo estás pasando mal porque crees que les estás causando molestias, por lo que te tragas tu dolor y lo escupes con una sonrisa. Además siempre estás mirando por lo que quieren los demás antes de lo que tú realmente necesitas. Cuando vi que con lo mal que lo estabas pasando, simplemente saliste a la calle a ver a tus amigos todos creímos que ibas a romper a llorar. Sin embargo solo saludaste con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios y los saludaste a todos. Cuando Nora vio eso pensó: "vaya, debe de haber un error con el elector de candidatos". Sin embargo el viejo me miró sonriendo y, antes de que ella pulsara una especie de botón enorme, a mí se me escapó un "espera", y el viejo le dijo: "no ha habido ningún error". Y decidí que eras tú. Te necesitaba a ti.  
Sus palabras me hacen tan feliz que incluso tengo ganas de llorar. Sonrío con los ojos húmedos y me acerco muy lentamente a la cama para darle un abrazo.  
-Arigatou…-susurro.  
Él me devuelve el abrazo y deja salir un feliz "shishishi" de su garganta.  
Nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta cuando Chopper nos despierta en su forma "humana".  
-¡Luffy, Eri-chan! Es hora de cenar.  
Los dos nos despertamos a duras penas y ninguno se ve capaz de levantarse al momento, así que Chopper nos lleva a uno en cada brazo.  
-Aquí están.-dice al llegar, y nos deja en el suelo. Yo ya estoy más despejada, pero Luffy ni siquiera se ha despertado.  
Miro la mesa después de saludar a todos. Franky está sentado junto a Robin con un brazo detrás de su espalda. Los miro pensando en lo tierna que es la escena cuando vuelvo a reparar en Zoro.  
No está. Esta es la noche en la que Kuina murió. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo. Me pregunto si estará llorando, si estará rezando o simplemente ha decidido irse a dormir para acabar con toda esa angustia.  
Aunque decidan dejarle solo no significa que no se preocupen por él. Porque es la primera comida en la que todos estamos callados sin decir nada. Creía que haríamos un minuto de silencio o algo parecido, pero no es así. Nos quedamos callados durante toda la cena, y no se me hace raro porque no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello.  
Me muero por ver a Zoro.  
Me muero por saber lo que está pensando ahora mismo. Qué está haciendo.

Pero sé que no puedo hacerlo.

Uno a uno, se van retirando de la mesa para ir a sus habitaciones. Algunos dicen "buenas noches" cuando salen por la puerta. Franky me acaricia la cabeza al pasar a mi lado y ambos nos sonreímos con tristeza.  
Solo quedamos Luffy, Sanji y yo. Luffy no ha perdido su apetito, pero está en silencio, pensativo, sin hacer ningún ruido. Yo estoy parada enfrente de la mesa, mirando al vacío, disgustada.  
-Eri-chan.-oigo a Sanji.-Deberías irte a dormir. Es tarde.  
Yo le miro y luego me pongo cabizbaja a la vez que apoyo las manos en las rodillas para ponerme en pie.  
-Hai.-murmuro. Me agacho para besar en la mejilla a Luffy y él recibe mi beso de buenas noches con una pequeña sonrisa. Después me acerco a Sanji y él intuye que va a recibir otro, por lo que ya se agacha un poco para facilitármelo.  
-Buenas noches.-digo. Oigo a ambos responderme pero ya he salido por la puerta. Sé que si voy a la habitación no voy a poder dormir. Sé que me pasaré la noche dándole vueltas al asunto.  
Pero no puedo ir a verle. Él no quiere que vaya y los demás no me lo recomiendan. Siempre pienso eso cuando intento recordar el motivo por el que, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, di media vuelta y subí las escaleras a toda prisa para ver a Zoro Roronoa aquella noche.


	21. Chapter 21

Abro la puerta tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible y la luz de la luna se cuela en la habitación. Está todo oscuro. Solo un resquicio de luz que deja pasar la puerta permite ver unas paredes blancas y un suelo de madera clara.  
Y un vaso roto.  
La bandeja del mediodía sigue en la mesa, pero el vaso ha sido estampado con fuerza contra la pared por las marcas de esta y los cristales esparcidos por el suelo. No veo a Zoro.

Si ha bajado al servicio se tropezará con los cristales al volver. Así que abro la puerta un poco más y entro para recoger los cristales.  
Cuando creo que ya están todos me doy la vuelta para dejarlos en la bandeja. Me dispongo a irme cuando una silueta en la esquina me da el susto de mi vida. La luz me permite ver una mata de pelo verde con la cabeza agachada.  
Abro un poco más la puerta y veo que está sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared sentado en el suelo. Sin embargo, esta vez sus katanas están en la otra esquina de la habitación. También veo que él tiene los ojos rojos y la nariz colorada. Ha llorado. Sus lágrimas aún están marcadas en la madera  
Camino hacia la salida y cierro la puerta con sigilo. Pero no he salido de la habitación.  
Todo está completamente oscuro y trato de ir al lado de Zoro sin pisarlo o algo parecido. Lo que piso es un cristal que me hace aguantar a duras penas el grito.  
Me tapo la boca con fuerza y aprieto los párpados de los ojos. Me siento apoyada en la pared y me quito el cristal palpando el pie, notando un pequeño hilito de sangre que se forma desde mi herida al suelo.  
Decido no darle importancia porque con un movimiento de brazo me percato de que Zoro está justo al lado.

Entonces me quedo unos segundos mirando a la nada pero hacia él, sabiendo que le estoy observando en realidad. Y después me acerco a él un poco más y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

Es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de un Zoro Roronoa real. Aunque a simple vista sea tal y como todos lo conocemos, su textura es suave como la piel de las personas de mi dimensión. Y su cuerpo desprende un calor agradable.  
No se mueve, simplemente noto su respiración y oigo el latido de su corazón.  
Creía que Zoro tenía reflejos incluso cuando dormía, pero si fuese así ahora mismo estaría echándome a patadas del cuarto, gritándome que no se me ocurriera volver a tocarle y pegando un portazo. Sin embargo sigue durmiendo tranquilamente. Yo cierro los ojos y empiezo a relajarme.  
De pronto noto que Zoro ha dejado caer su cabeza a un lado. Hacia donde me he apoyado yo.  
Y así estamos, uno apoyado en el otro como niños pequeños.  
-Zoro-susurro con intención de dormir ya.-Todo irá bien.  
Y fui la primera persona de la historia en pasar la noche del aniversario de la muerte de Kuina con él.

Me despierto en el gimnasio con una manta gordísima y llena de pelo alrededor de mí. Me pregunto cómo he llegado al gimnasio durante los primeros instantes hasta que caigo en lo que ha pasado. Sin embargo me pregunto adónde ha ido Zoro y por qué llevo una manta puesta.  
Mierda. Eso quiere decir que me ha visto. Mi intención era despertarme antes que él para irme sin que me viera, pero si estoy sola quiere decir que probablemente se haya marchado enfadado.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a Usopp con un pijama que parece un camisón de mangas largas y un gorrito a juego con un pompón, que hace que no pueda evitar reírme.  
-¿Eh? ¿Nande?-dice.  
-Nandemonai. Ohaio, Usopp-chin. -digo, y sonrío. Él me devuelve la sonrisa y los dos caminamos hacia la cocina.  
Nada más entrar el barullo que se oye normalmente llega a mis oídos. Sin querer, casi por pura inercia, mi mirada se va hacia el espadachín de la tripulación y descubro que él está mirando hacia mí también muy serio, pero nuestros ojos solo están en contacto durante medio segundo hasta que me pongo colorada y miro hacia otro lado.  
-¡Eri!-oigo a Nami. Parece enfadada.- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? He tenido que recoger mis libros yo sola. Creía que me ibas a ayudar. ¿Dónde has dormido? 

Por suerte nadie oye la pregunta ya que todos están a lo suyo.  
-Etto… He dormido fuera, tenía un poco de calor en la habitación.  
-No estabas fuera esta mañana.-dice, y se acerca a mí para observarme bien.  
-Eh… yo…  
Se levanta de golpe y todo el mundo se le queda mirando. Después se hace el silencio cuando pregunta:  
-¿¡Qué nos ocultas?!  
Yo me quedo mirándola pálida, sin saber qué decir. No deben saber que dormí con Zoro. Si lo hacen, él me odiará de por vida. Su afecto hacia mí prende de un hilo: al más mínimo fallo, me cortará la cabeza, estoy segura.

-¿¡Por qué no contestas!?-dice Nami, y me agarra de un brazo para levantarme.  
-¡Nami!-grita Luffy y se levanta también.  
-Urusee!-grita Nami, y vuelve a mirar hacia mí.-Dinos, Eri, ¿dónde has dormido esta noche…?  
Un fuerte tambaleo del barco hace que abandonemos la conversación. Brook sale afuera a comprobar lo que ha pasado y entra exclamando:  
-¡Un barco pirata!  
-¿Un barco pirata?-pregunta Franky, y todos salen fuera corriendo excepto Sanji, Nami, Zoro y yo.  
Zoro sigue sentado, comiendo como si nada, ni siquiera nos mira. Sanji se acerca a nosotras con una sonrisa forzada.  
-N-Nami-swan… tranquilízate…  
-¡Damare! No sabemos quién es esta chica en realidad… ¿eres quien dices ser?  
Me pregunta, y me aprieta el brazo más fuerte.  
-¡Claro que sí!  
-Entonces, ¿¡por qué no me respondes!?  
-¡Nami, déjala en paz!  
-¡Tú a callar, Sanji! ¿¡Por qué no me respondes!?  
-¡Ya te lo he dicho, he dormido fuera!  
-¡No me tomes por imbécil, maldita inútil traidora de…!  
-Ya vale.  
La voz grave y penetrante de Zoro da paso a un silencio sepulcral. Los tres lo miramos callados, yo atemorizada, Sanji sorprendido y Nami cabreada. Sin embargo, él sigue sin mirarnos.  
-No sabemos quién es esta mujer, Zoro; puede estar engañándonos y ser una trampa para que la marina…-pretende continuar Nami con su reprimenda.  
-Ya vale.-repite él.  
-De-demo…!  
-¡He dicho que ya vale!  
Todos nos quedamos callados. Nami por fin me suelta el brazo.  
Deja salir un gruñido y sale de la cocina.  
-Eri-chan, ¿te ha hecho daño?-se acerca Sanji, pero yo me quedo embobada mirando a Zoro. ¿Acaba de defenderme? ¿De verdad acaba de defenderme?  
-iie…-consigo responder.  
-¿Es que vais a seguir hablando como si nada?-dice Zoro.-Me molestáis. He dicho hace un momento que ya está bien.

Pues claro.

¿Cómo iba estar defendiéndome? Solo estábamos molestando al señorito.  
Salgo de la cocina con pasos largos y oigo que Sanji y Zoro discuten.

-¡Eri-chan!  
Luffy se acerca a mí con una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Sí?  
-¡Ven a ver a este hombre! ¡Es la repera, de verdad!  
Me asomo a cubierta y veo a todos alrededor de un hombre alto y delgado, con pintas de mago antiguo pero sin la capa, perilla y bigote puntiagudo negros y un sobrero de copa altísimo.  
Hace un gesto y oigo un "¡ooooh!" seguido de un aplauso por parte de mis nakamas. Sigo a Luffy bajando las escaleras.  
-¡…fantástico!-dice el extraño, y me mira. Entonces todas las sonrientes miradas se posan en mí.  
-¿Fan…tástico?-digo, y deduzco que he llegado en mitad de la función.  
-¡Aquí hay una preciosa joven que se ofrece voluntaria a participar! ¿No es así, rubita?  
-¿Eh… ¡eh?!  
Nami también baja las escaleras.  
-Ven aquí, jovencita. Ven aquí conmigo, delante de todos.  
Yo me acerco lentamente.  
-¿Qué… qué se supone que tengo…?  
-Nada, tranquila, de momento no usaré ningún truco.-dice sonriente. Me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me aprieta contra él.-Sólo quiero que seas la portavoz de esta tripulación.  
-¿Portavoz?  
-Exacto. Tienes que comunicarme vuestra decisión final a mi propuesta.  
-Entiendo… y ¿cuál es esa propuesta?  
-Participar en un juego de magia.-dice, y me mira. No me gusta su mirada. Desde lejos parecía amigable y simpática, pero de cerca es fría y me da miedo.-Lo único que puedo garantizaros es que es una experiencia que jamás olvidaréis. 


	22. Chapter 22

-¿Quién ha venido?-la voz de Sanji se une con las nuestras. Viene acompañado de Zoro.  
-Oh, pero si hay más espectadores…-dice el extraño mago haciendo una reverencia.  
Sanji asiente con la cabeza para ser educado, sin embargo Zoro permanece inmóvil y le mira con desprecio.  
-¡Qué alegría daros la bienvenida, amigos!  
-No veo el sentido a darnos la bienvenida a la cubierta de nuestro propio barco. Y no somos tus amigos.-le corta Zoro con indiferencia.  
-N-no le hagas caso… disculpa sus modales…-dice Nami sonriendo, apartando a Zoro de un codazo y acercándose al hombre.- ¿Eres una especie de mago o algo así?  
-Estás en lo cierto, mi bellísima damisela.-le responde él justo antes de besarle la mano. Entonces Sanji pone cara de fastidio y se enciende un cigarro.  
-Oe…-murmura.  
-Ah, disculpad que todavía no me haya presentado… soy Kendo, el Mago.  
Todos empiezan a presentarse montando mucho barullo. En un momento Nami y yo cruzamos miradas. Ella me mira con desprecio y yo me limito a girar la cara, con miedo.  
-Mago-san, ¿en qué consiste el juego ese del que nos has hablado?-pregunta Luffy.  
-Ah, bueno… consiste en diversas pruebas que os haré. Los participantes de cada una de las pruebas serán escogidos al azar. Pero… no son pruebas fáciles.  
-¿Estás de broma? ¡Nosotros podemos con eso! ¡Nos apuntamos!  
-Chotto mate! -exclama Nami.-Podría ser peligroso, Luffy.  
Usopp y Nami tratan de convencerlo de que no sabemos lo que nos espera ahí fuera y cosas por el estilo, pero él no quiere dar su brazo a torcer.  
-Está bien, está bien,-interrumpe Kendo.-tenemos una portavoz que me comunicará vuestra decisión. ¿Y bien, blonde-chan?

Yo lo miro confusa, no sólo por el apodo que me ha puesto, sino porque no sé muy bien qué decir.  
-Etto…  
-¡Levantemos la mano los que queremos ir!-exclama Franky.  
Brook, Franky, Robin y Luffy levantan la mano.  
-¿Y los que no quieren ir?-pregunto yo.  
Nami y Usopp levantan la suya.  
La mayoría es para ir. Pero Nami está en el equipo contrario y me mira con desafío.  
-Vosotros dos, ¿no votáis?-pregunta Kendo mirando a Zoro y Sanji. Zoro se da la vuelta y sube las escaleras hacia el gimnasio y Sanji da una calada a su cigarro en silencio.  
-¿Y bien, portavoz?-me pregunta Kendo.  
-Pu… pues… por mayoría, supongo que participaremos…  
Celebrándolo, Chopper y Usopp también se animan un poco y se unen al barullo. Sin embargo Nami se queda callada mirándome mal. 

Acabamos de terminar de cenar y Nami no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo. Necesito hablar con ella, lo tengo clarísimo.  
Así que espero a que se levante para ir detrás de ella.  
-Nami-chan!  
-No me llames así.  
Ambas estamos solas delante de nuestra habitación.  
-Escucha, sé que es un poco sospechoso todo y tienes derecho a no fiarte de mí ya que no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero…  
-¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que el viejo nos ha engañado. Que ha hecho a Luffy escogerte a ti por algo. Eres un señuelo, estoy segura. Pero, eh…-dice, y se acerca mucho a mí.-No creas que voy a dejarte ir como si nada.  
De repente una mano enorme me agarra el brazo y me lleva con ella. Yo camino hacia atrás, impulsada por aquel fuerte brazo que ha aparecido de repente, cuando me doy cuenta de que es Zoro. Camina hacia delante, sin mirarme si quiera. Nami se queda estupefacta y ninguno de los tres dice nada. Me lleva hasta la puerta del gimnasio y me mira a los ojos.  
-Tú lo que eres es idiota.-suelta.  
Vaya, ¿otro más que va a echarme la bronca?  
-E… etto…  
-Sabes que Nami es la tía más agresiva del mundo y es una maldita cabezota. Te tiene cruzada y encima vas y te quedas a solas con ella.-nos miramos unos segundos y él se da una palmada en la frente.-Baka…  
-Gomen…-digo, porque no se me ocurre responder otra cosa.  
-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que por ayudarla a llevar libros y cosas por el estilo iba a fiarse de ti?  
-iie! No le seguí para ayudarla… solo quería hablar con ella. No quiero estar así con nadie de la tripulación… Nami ha sido tan buena conmigo desde el principio, y yo…  
-¿Buena? ¿Pero tú has visto cómo te trata?  
-¡Ha sido muy buena!-le replico, armada de valor. Luego miro al suelo y me pongo un poco colorada. No es fácil llevarle la contraria a Zoro.-Yo… admiro mucho a Nami, porque es tan fuerte y decidida… y yo realmente la entiendo cuando dice que no confía en mí… he llegado como si nada y…  
-Pero si ni siquiera has venido por voluntad propia…  
-Tampoco por la de ella. Es más, me parece extraño que tú no desconfíes de mí también. Siempre sois los más desconfiados de la banda…  
-Oe, somos una banda pirata bastante conocida en los mares, ha intentado engañarnos un número inimaginable de gente, algunos fingían no enterarse de nada para no resultar sospechosos… es imposible que tu torpeza sea fingida. Eres la tía más despistada, inocente y tonta que he conocido en mi vida.  
-Arigatou…-digo bromeando, y sonrío.  
Él me mira serio unos instantes, pero ya no tiene esa expresión de fastidio al mirarme que tenía los primeros días.  
-Bueno, tómatelo como un cumplido. Eso quiere decir que confío en ti, ¿no?  
Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, pero no porque tenga frío. Es más, tengo las mejillas ardiendo tanto que se podría freír un filete en ellas. Me quedo bloqueada y solo consigo que me salga una sonrisa de estúpida en la cara y una pequeña risita.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dice, y esta vez sí pone cara de fastidio.  
Yo me limito a sonreír.  
-Nada…  
Él vuelve a relajar la expresión facial y mira hacia otro lado.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Yo le miro confusa, sin saber a qué se refiere.  
-¿El qué?  
Se pone tan colorado que me resulta de lo más adorable. Luego se pone la mano detrás de la nuca y sé perfectamente que está avergonzado, aunque sigo sin entender por qué.  
-Tú… viniste…  
Tardo unos segundos en saber a qué se refiere, pero en cuanto me doy cuenta de que se refiere a ir a dormir con él por la noche me pongo casi más colorada que él y también miro a otro lado. Así que trato de esquivar la necesidad de responder a eso y le digo:  
-Creía que incluso cuando dormías notabas la presencia de la gente.  
Me mira y se pone incluso más colorado que antes. Su famosa expresión de fastidio vuelve a la carga.  
-¡Y lo hago, baka!  
Yo me quedo sorprendida con los ojos como platos y él vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado.  
-Y lo hago.-repite.  
Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Yo no tengo muy claro qué responder a eso, pero no tengo que pensarlo demasiado porque él se da la vuelta y abre la puerta del gimnasio.  
Se mete dentro y cierra, y yo me quedo delante de la puerta, como un pasmarote, con el corazón a mil por hora y los pelos de punta.  
-Eri.-oigo su inconfundible y profunda voz, que hace que me recorra un escalofrío.  
-H-hai!  
Tarda unos segundos en responder de nuevo. Pienso que han sido imaginaciones mías, así que me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a irme.  
Sólo he dado tres pasos cuando escucho un leve pero inconfundible sonido con la voz de Zoro pronunciando una sola palabra que jamás pensé que oiría decir de sus labios, y menos a mí:  
-Arigatou. 


End file.
